


Skuggar frå fortida

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief description of violence, Established Relationship, Krim - Freeform, M/M, Nynorsk, Smut og fluff, Vanskelege kjensler, Vekslande pov, Øyliv
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Even og Isak lev eit godt liv på Røvær, øya i havgapet der dei forelska seg og jobbe så lensmann og kommunelege.  Men kva skjer når skuggar frå fortida bles øve dei sterkare enn vinterstormane? Når ting blir haldt hemmeleg og usagt?Toler kjærleiken alt?





	1. Brusande hav

Isak kave seg bortøve, kjempe mot straumen og ei mengd med greiner. Kjenne at kreftene er i ferd med å ebba ut, kjenne seg svimmel og ør. Han har nesten ikkje pust igjen, det svir i lungene og han har mest lyst å kasta opp.

Alt han klare å tenka på er at han ikkje finn Even, klare ikkje å sjå han. Han var jo nett her. Han veit ikkje kva han skal gjera om han ikkje finn Even.

Hans Even.

Plutseleg kjem det ein mørk skugge frå sida av, det ser ut så eit slags andlet. Men det har ikkje augo, berre to store og mørke hull. Andletet glise og ler rått, kakle akkurat så vedomnen gjer på vinterdagane.

Skrik at han aldri får sjå Even igjen. At Even er død.

 

Isak vakne av sitt eige skrik, der han sitt rett opp og ned i senga. Den han dele med ektemannen sin, i rommet med den gule gardina. I det raude huset på Røvær.

Han puste og pese, kjenne på det hamrande hjarta sitt medan ei varm hand stryk han forsiktig på armen. Han rykk til, kan ikkje for det, er fortsatt litt i sjøen. Snur seg forsiktig rundt og møte verdas finaste og varmaste blå augo.

Dei ser på han med bekymring og uendeleg kjærleik, og han kjenne tårene trilla. Dei blå augo vide seg ut, og ser endå meir bekymra ut. Even stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet før han drar han inntil seg, klemme hardt og sjushe.

Kviskre ord om kjærleik, ord om kor mykje han er elska. Stryk Isak øve ryggen og kysse han i håret. Det roe hjarta hans, roe pulsen, men redsla vert verande.

«Baby….mareritt?» 

Even kikke på han med så mykje medkjensle at tårene byrje å trilla igjen. Han klare ikkje å gjer så mykje anna enn å nikka.

«Det er jo så lenge sidan sist, eg hadde hopa at dei ikkje skulle komma attende»

_You and me both, Even min._

__"__ Vil du fortelja meg om det?»

Heile Isak skrik ja, treng å dela det med Even. Men er litt redd og, om han fortell vert det verkeleg på eit vis. Det ser ut som om Even kjenne på nølinga hans, han les jo Isak så ei open bok. Spesielt når det er noko Isak ikkje er sikker på om han vil seia. 

«Skal me leika minutt for minutt igjen?»

Tanka på den gongen i senga då Even fekk Isak til å fortelja ein god del med berre nikk og risting får han til å smila litt. Klare faktisk å le litt og, strekk seg fram for å kyssa Even. Humre litt. Det er vanskeleg å la ver i lag med den fine ektemannen sin.

«Me treng ikkje det, sjølv om eg likte det veldig godt. Eg drøymde at eg var under vatn og leita etter deg. Så kom det eit slags andlet og skreik at du...»

Isak klare ikkje å sei ordet, alt vrir seg i han. Sjølv om han er lege er det ordet noko av det verste han veit om. Even ser på han, ser rett gjennom han.

«At eg var død?»

Isak nikke og tørke på fleire tårer. Kjenne seg litt tåpeleg, samstundes litt redd. Utan at han kan forklara kvifor. Even drar han inntil seg på nytt og stryk endå meir. Kviskre og kysse. Driv vekk dei vonde tankane med kjærleiken sin.

 

Dei et frukost saman og skravle litt om dagen sin. Snakke om kor kjekt det var å ha Jonas, Eva, Maria og Håkon på besøk øve nyttårshelga. Kor stilt det er i huset utan borna.

Snakke og om snøen så verkeleg har lagt seg øve øya, det har faktisk vore snø i sju veker i strekk.

Det var alt dei eldre på øya hadde snakka om på bingoen sist sundag. Kulturhuset hadde vore fult som vanleg, og praten hadde gått som alltid.

Oscar Olavsen, så var born under krigen, fortalte om den harde vinteren i 1943 då det var så kaldt at dei kunne skeisa heile vegen inn til Haugesund.

Omnen i huset hans hadde sprukke, og snøen hadde ligge til 01.mai. Alle var einige om at det var fint med snø, men at det var fint om den for før april.

Resten av dagen gjekk som normalt, og Isak tenkte ikkje meir på draumen sin. Det var travelt på kontoret med alle influensavaksinane så skulle takas, og Isak var glad han hadde Robert med seg. Han var ein fantastisk flink legesekretær og var alltid så tolmodig.

I pausen åt han med Even og beinflørta litt. Kyssa ein del, det var vanskeleg å la vær når Even var så fin og sjarmerande. Lo litt av ektemannen sin så spelte svært furten når Isak fortalte at han skulle til Haugesund på ettermiddagen og ikkje kom tilbake før seint på kvelden.

Even forstod ikkje korleis den kvelden skulle gå, utan Isak i eit stort hus. Eta middag aleine? Han gav Isak eit leke-oppgitt blikk, Isak lo, Even lo og dei kyssa litt meir.

Nokre timar seinare satt Isak på rutebåten Røverfjord saman med Mari. Ho hadde brote armen for nokre veker sidan, det hadde vore eit svært komplisert brot så hadde krevd to operasjonar så langt. No skulle ho ha den tredje, og ville at Isak skulle vera med.

Dei småprata om alt og ingenting medan sjøen brusa. Den var roleg i dag, og det var så vidt det bles. Mari fortalte kva så var nytt på ungdomsskulen, og lurte som alltid på om Isak ikkje kunne komma innom for nokre vikartimar snart.

Han hadde gjort det nokon gonger, når det passa seg sånn og Modum hadde spurt. Sjølv om han elska å vera lege sakna han nokon gonger å undervisa. Det var noko med det å læra frå seg, å sjå ljosa i andletet til borna når ting gjekk opp for dei.

Isak sa at han skulle høyra med Modum, og fekk eit svært nøgd blikk tilbake. Mari var, og hadde alltid vore, ein av favorittane hans. Ho åt middag sjå han og Even av og til, noko dei båe satt pris på. Mari var så nysgjerrig og glad i å lesa, skravla fortsatt på inn- og utpust og ville gå på lærarstudiet.

Operasjona gjekk fint, og kirurgen meinte at det var den siste. Dei hadde klart å fått beinet rett igjen og hadde kunne tatt ut skruane. Isak hadde lova å verta på rommet med Mari til faren hennar kom. Han var på veg heim frå dagseminar i Stavanger og mora var på kurs i Oslo.

Isak satt ved sida av Maris seng og las litt i eit blad, kikka litt på ho og let tankane fara. Tenkte litt på det å få born, om han og Even var klar. Dei hadde snakka om det, snakka om moglegheitene dei hadde. Det var jo fleire av dei heldigvis.

Han tenkte meir på det på vegen heim, lurte på om han skulle snakka med Even om det neste dag. Om dei for eksempel skulle adoptera var det jo kanskje mange års ventetid, så det kunne jo vera greitt å setta prosessane i gong.

Plutseleg vart han heilt kald i nakken, det var som om nokon bles ein kald vind øve han. Håra reisa seg på heile kroppen og det var så vidt han torde å snu seg.

Sjølv om han visste at han var den einaste om bord.

Det var sjølvsagt ingen der, berre Isak og hans løgne tankar. Han humra litt av seg sjølv, men kjende og litt på noko nytt i magen. Det var komen ein ny klump der, ein så hadde vore vekke i seks år.

Bekymring.

Han tok den med seg på vegen heim til det raude huset. Kjende på pulsen, på magen, prøvde å le av seg sjølv. Men det var som om nokon fylgde han med augo, kikka på han bak store trer og snøfonner.

Det vart med han heilt heim i det varme huset. Heilt til han la seg inntil den varme mannen sin og kyssa han forsiktig i nakken. Lukka augo og forsøkte å tenka fine tankar.

Han fekk det ikkje til.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg har gleda meg til å posta detta, gleda meg til å ta dykk med tilbake til Røvær 😊❤
> 
> Eg har og gleda meg til å gjer det på nynorsk, det er noko heilt anna å skriva det på nynorsk med tanke på kvar Røvær ligg 😊 Er så glad for det little nynorsk- pushet eg fekk frå fine damer for eit år sidan, og for alle dei fine kommentarane så gjeld nynorsken ❤❤
> 
> Så no vert det bruk av både fesen, løyen og mykje andre spannande øyord 😊😂


	2. Gyngande bølgjer

Det siv litt morgonljos inn imellom gardina, all snøen gjer at det ser ljosare ut enn den tidlege morgontimen skulle tilseia. Klokka er berre 05.37, men Even er vaken. Har vore vaken ei stund, det er ikkje så løye sidan han la seg så tidleg kvelden før.

Huset hadde vore altfor stort utan Isaks latter og stemme, og han hadde kjeda seg. Humra litt for seg sjølv øve at han hadde vorten ein sånn ektemann, ein så ikkje klarte ein kveld utan Isaken sin. Han hadde byrja å sjå ein film, men det var keisamt utan Isaks løgne kommentarar.

Så då hadde han likså godt lagt seg, hadde sovna med ein gong så han hadde moglegvis trengt meir søvn enn han trudde. Hadde eit vagt minne om nokre varme kyss i nakken på eit tidspunkt, det kjentest så å vera hylla i ei varm bobla.

Han strauk Isak forsiktig i håret, kyssa han mjukt og vert liggjande å kikka på han. Kikka på dei fine trekka, den fine mannen sin. Han vart aldri lei, det gav han umåteleg glede å veta at Isak var hans. Kjærasten hans, kvar dag.

Isak rynka litt på nasen og vrei seg litt, fekk eit stressa drag øve andletet. Knyta henda sine og Evens hjarta sank. Fekk så vondt av han, hadde hopa med heile seg at han skulle sleppa å ha fleire mareritt.

Han visste at Isak hadde det bra, han hadde snakka med ein psykolog om alt det så hadde skjedd, hadde snakka med Even og. Fortalt og sloppe inn, latt Even halda han medan han gret. Men kanskje det var sånn at det ein opplev vert med deg vidare, uansett kor mykje ein snakke om det.

Kanskje det aldri heilt slepp taket.

Plutseleg opna han augo og kikka rett på Even, sperra augo opp litt før andletet sprakk opp i eit stort smil. Isak-smilet, det så fortsatt gav han flaksande sumarfuglar i magen og eit hjarta så dunka litt raskare. Even hopa med heile seg at det alltid ville vera sånn, det gjorde at han kjende seg varm og elska.

«Hei, kjærasten min"

«Hei, Isaken min. Gjekk det bra i går?»

Isak smile varmt, medan det fer ein liten skygge øve augo hans. Det er så subtilt at Even aldri hadde sett det om han ikkje var så nærme Isak. Men han ser det, og har lyst å spørja. Har lyst å ta vekk det vonde, men han veit at han ikkje kan det. Han må la Isak fortelja når han vil.

«Ja, operasjona gjekk veldig fint, dei fekk retta ut beinet og Mari var veldig nøgd med å få ein mindre gips. Eg var heima i elleve-tida»

«Så bra, godt for Mari å ha mindre gips. Kanskje me må invitera ho på middag snart? Laga kumle til ho»

Isak nikke og smile, kysse han lett. Stryk han øve kinnet, det gir fyr til den varme bobla så allereie hoppe rundt der inne. Ser med eit litt sjenert ut, litt løyen ut.

«Du, Even, eg har tenkt på ein ting, tenkte møkje då eg satt på sjukehuset med Mari. Eg trur det er tida eg»

Ein lett raudne kryp langsamt opp halsen til Isak og han ser nervøs ut. Even forstår ingenting, men kjenne at Isaks sjenerte blikk og raude kinn gjer noko med han.

«Klar for kva, Isak? Har du lest noko nytt me skal prøva?»

«Neeei, Even, det er ikkje det. Eg tenkje ikkje på sånn når eg er med Mari då! Fjasekopp!”

«Din fjasekopp om ikkje anna»

«Det er du»

Isaks augo vert fulle av varme, ser på han med all den kjærleiken Even veit at Isak har i seg. Den han spreie rundt seg til alle han hjelp og gjer kvardagen betre for. Men mest av alt gir han den til Even. Kvar einaste dag.

«Kva tenke du på, baby?»

«Eg tenkte på….om kanskje…kanskje…me skulle prøva å utvida familien vår»

Isak kviskre det siste så lågt at det er så vidt han høyre det, men orda er likevel så høge at Even er sikker på at han hadde høyrt dei heilt oppe på Bråvarden. Han kjenne at augo vert våte, er ikkje klar øve at tårene trille før Isak stryk dei forsiktig vekk.

”Herregud, Isak, eg….ja…me…herregud!”

Isak berre smile og kysse han, kysse han med fjørlette bevegelsar, mjukt og forsiktig. Det er så mykje kjærleik i dei bevegelsane at hjarta dunke så eit lokomotiv. Han kjenne seg omringa av varme, av kjærleik, av alt mogleg.

Kyssa djupne og Isak lage nokre låge ljodar, det høyrest litt ut så små klynk. Han trekk Even heilt inntil seg og lar henda vandra. Vandra øve ryggen, øve rumpa og opp til nakken. Kile han og ler litt. Sånn lykkelig. Det gjer at Even lar all bekymring fara, og heller nyt ektemannen sin.

Hender vandre medan dei kviskre ord om kjærleik, eit ord for kvart kyss. Ler litt saman og kile. Kjæle litt og ler endå meir. Kviskre endå meir og lar munnar vandra. Kjenne kvarandres kroppar så godt at dei ikkje treng å sei så mykje. Den andre berre veit, berre gjer, berre er.

Sjølv om Even elske alt dei gjer saman, er det dette han elske mest. Det heilt mjuke og rolege, når det ikkje er hastverk og dei berre nyt.

Når det å vera i Isak er så å vera i ei gyngande bylgje ein sumardag. Når dei beveg seg saman heilt roleg og alt berre flyt. Når Isak sukke og er heilt raud, når han smile og har verdas finaste ljos i augo. Det så gnistre så stjerneljosa på nyttårsaftan. Det så gjer at Even er verdas heldigaste mann.

Etterpå vert dei liggjande og kviskra litt meir, om born, om kjærleik, om livet. Even ligg på brystet til Isak og høyre på hjarta hans. Stryk litt og humre, kjenne Isaks skjeggstubbar kila på øyra.

Kunne ønska han kunne liggja sånn for alltid. I ei varm bobla med Isaken sin.

 

Etter ein lang dusj så tar litt lengre tid en normalt, går Isak for å setta på kaffi medan Even går for å henta avisa. Elske at den faktisk kjem levert til huset deira, at gamle lensmann Thorsen no går rundt med avisa kvar morgon.

Han opne døra og kjenne den kalde gufsen slå i mot han. Det bles godt og han hope med heile seg at han ikkje må ut av kontoret i dag. Strekk seg etter avisa, då augo hans glir ned på trappa.

Kjenne at han vert litt kvalm av synet så møte han der.

Trappa er full av blod.


	3. Lett bris

Isak kjenne den kalde trekken heilt inn på kjøkkenet, han bles verkeleg kraftig dag. Forstår ikkje kvifor Even ikkje har kome inn, men han står kanskje å skravle med nokon. Sett på egga før han går ut til Even, så står heilt i ro i døra og kikke på trappa.

«Even, kva er det…?»

Orda renn ut av han raskare enn vinden kan snu på Røvær, då han ser kva Even står og stirre på. Han kjenne det velte seg litt i magen, kjenne gallen rotera rundt og fyka opp i halsen.

Trappa er full av blod.

Det er ikkje nokre spor til eller frå trappa så kan tyda på at det er eit frå eit dyr. Ei heller måkefjær så ville vore svært naturleg her ute. Det ser ut som om nokon rett og slett har helt ei bøtta med blod på trappa deira.

Isak kjenne bekymringa frå kvelden før snika seg attende, nett så ein gepard på savanna så berre vente på å setta klørne i han. Det kjem nokre ljodar, nokre små og låge ljodar. Isak er ikkje klar øve at dei faktisk kjem frå han før Even tek tak i handa hans og klemme den forsiktig.

«Eg går og hente mobilen min Isak, så me kan få tatt nokre bilete. Kan du henta legeveska di?»

Isak nikke, glad for at politidelen av Even har tatt øve. Det gjer det enklare å rista av seg bekymringa og fokusera på oppgåvene.

Dei jobbe taust saman med å få tatt prøvar og bilete, beveg seg saman som om dei aldri har gjort noko anna. Då dei er einige om at dei har fått nok av båe, vaske dei trappa. Vert ståande og kikka på den raude straumen av blod så renn nedøve trappa og ut på det snøkledde graset.

Isak hutre litt der han står, får med eit ei kjensle av at nokon ser på dei. Ser på dei og ler.

Even stryk han på armen og kysse han på kinnet, før dei går for å eta frukost. Småsnakke litt om kva dei trur kan han skjedd, og båe ende opp med teorien om at det er bøllestrekar, nokon ungdommar så har kjeda seg.

 

Då dei kjem på kontoret står allereie Astrid klar med nokre rapportar så Even må skriva under, og skravle i veg om siste nytt. Den eine grisen til Oscar Olavsen hadde forsvunne for nokre dagar sidan og vorten funnen i sjøen seint kvelden før. Den hadde mista alt blodet, og ingen forstod korleis det hadde skjedd. Ei heller kvifor den låg i sjøen.

«Farfar er ganske så opprørt øve detta, han klare ikkje å forstå korleis det kan ha skjedd. Ei heller kven så kan ha gjort noko sånn»

Robert ser veldig lei seg ut, Astrid riste på hovudet, og Even møte blikket til Isak. Ser at han tenke det sama så han sjølv, ser at han og har fått 2 og 2 til å verta 4.

«Eg skal berre skriva under desse rapportane, så tar eg meg ein tur bort til Oscar for ein prat»

Robert nikke takknemlig og Astrid går for å ta telefonen. Isak går på kontoret og sett seg ned i stolen. Kjenne alt og ingenting, har ei løyen kjensle av at dette ikkje er tilfeldig. Riste kjensla av seg og sett i gong med dagens arbeid.

Tar i mot nokre pasientar, snakke med kirurgen på Haugesund sjukehus om Mari, melde litt med Jonas og køyre blodet frå trappa gjennom test-tromla. Då det banke lett på døra hans nokre timar seinare er dei klare, og Isak veit ikkje heilt korleis han skal tenka om dei.

Even kjem inn døra med to koppar kaffi og lukke den att med rumpa si. Det får så alltid Isak til å klukka litt. Han kjem bort til pulten og gir Isak eit kjapt kyss før han sett seg ned. Drikk litt kaffi og fortell om dei siste timane sine.

Oscar Olavsen hadde vore svært lei seg og opprørt, og dei hadde snakka lenge om grisen så hadde forsvunne. Deretter hadde Even og betjent Pettersen, saman med veterinær Knutsen sjekka ut staden der nokre fiskerar hadde funne den daude grisen. Bortsett frå at den mangla alt blod, hadde den ingen skadar.

Knutsen hadde pakka den inn og tatt den med seg, skulle senda den til Gilde og snakka litt med Oscar.

«Så no har eg skrive rapport og tenkte eg skulle eta litt. Er du svolten?»

Isak nikka før han fann fram arket han hadde stirra på dei siste 15 minutta før Even kom.

«Eg har testa blodet frå trappa vår, Even, og det er heldigvis ikkje menneskjeblod. Det er dyreblod, og det er svært sannsynleg at det kjem frå ein gris»

«Herregud, Isak, seriøst?»

«Ja, og det er vel ikkje spesielt overraskande om det kjem frå grisen til Oscar»

Even nikke, og Isak ser at dei same tankane fer gjennom han så har gått i loop sjå Isak dei siste timane. Er det tilfeldig? Målretta? Gutestrekar? Er nokon ute etter dei?

«Kva trur du, Even, er dette nokre fantestrekar?»

«Eg veit ikkje, Isak, men sjansen er vel ganske stor for det. Eg har tenkt litt på det, det er jo berre nokre veker sidan eg tok mopedlappen frå Olav og Aleksander på grunn av fyllekjøring. Kanskje dei prøve å skremma oss, sånn Carrie-style?»

«Carrie-style? Kva snakke du om no, Even?»

Even humre litt før han byrje å le, kikke på Isak med ei blanding av leke-oppgittheit og kjærleik.

«Har du verkeleg aldri sett Carrie, Isak? Kultklassikaren så er basert på Stephen Kings bok»

Isak berre riste litt på hovudet og ler litt han og. Han var ganske så oppdatert på serie-fronten, og dei såg møkje på seriar saman, men filmar eldre enn år 2000 var Evens domene. Han fortell Isak kort om filmen, så han forstår referansen, og Isak er einig i at det er nokre likheitar.

Dei vert einige om at Even skal ta ein prat med Olav og Aleksander, før dei et lunsj og skravle om andre ting. Even sett opp ei lista med filmar han skal introdusera Isak til, og han berre ler. Det er vanskeleg å la vær når mannen hans vert så ivrig.

 

Arbeidsdagen går mot slutten då Robert ringe han frå resepsjonen og spør om han kan ta i mot ein ny pasient. Han høyre lett humring i bakgrunnen og Astrid så rope at ho går heim. Isak seie ja, og ha det til Robert før han finn fram ei ny side i pasientoversikta.

Det banke lett på døra og han rope kom inn. Døra glir forsiktig opp og inn kjem Even i full politiuniform. Med eit stort glis og rampete blikk så sende varme signal rett til Isaks mage.

Herregud så han elske denne mannen.

«Hei, Dr. Bech Nesheim, takk for at du kunne ta i mot meg»

Isak klare å kvela latteren så boble rundt og kikke spørjande på kjærasten sin. Heve eit augebryn og får eit blink tilbake. Eller…det så Even påstår er hans måte å blinka på. Det så er så sjarmerande at han kunne sett på det heile dagen.

Isak kremte litt og kikke opp og ned på Even, lar blikket vandra sakte før det stoggar på skrittet. Han kikke Even rett i augo og lar tunga gli sakte øve underleppa. Ser at Even reagere, ser at pupillene vie seg ut litt.

To kan spela dette spelet.

«Hei, kva kan eg hjelpa deg med?»

«Eg har litt vondt i brystet, så lurte på om du kunne sjekka det?»

«Sjølvsagt, berre sett deg på benken du, så skal me sjå om me ikkje finn ut av det»

Isak snakke roleg slik han gjer til alle pasientar, men stemma er og full av varme. Den varmen så berre er Evens.

Even har satt seg ned på benken, tatt av seg jakka og slipset og lagt dei fint ved sida av seg. Isak har funne stetoskopet sitt og går bort til han, går bort til Even så har flytta beina sine. Gjort plass til Isak så han kan gå heilt inntil.

«Kan du kneppe opp skjorta di litt, så eg kan lytta ordentleg?»

Isak kjenne at kroppen har byrja å reagere på det så skjer, det hjelp heller ikkje at han kjenne at Even har byrja å hardna mot han. Han trekk pusta djupt og får eit rampete blikk av Even. Even, så veit så veldig godt kva han gjer med Isak, kva uniforma og blikket hans gjer.

Han knepp opp dei øvste knappane og spreie beina litt meir. Lene seg litt bak og blunke til Isak. Glise så ein nøgd katt, og humre då Isak bles litt på stetoskopet. Han legg det forsiktig øve hjarta til Even og høyre på dunkinga. Det slår litt raskare enn det pleie, lett forhøgja frekvens der altså.

«Du har litt høgare frekvens enn normalt, har du hatt det lenge?»

«Tja…i 7 år»

Isak skal til å le litt, men latteren stogge då han ser blikket til Even. Det er heilt mørkt og så fullt av kjærleik at det gjer Isak litt skjelven i knea. Alle fjaseord om hjarter glir ut av hovudet hans medan han sett seg ned i fanget til Even.

Han legg armane sine rundt Even og kysse han. Kysse han med all den kjærleiken han kjenne for denne fantastiske mannen, og vert møtt med svært entusiastiske kyss tilbake. Det kjem nokre låge brummeljodar frå Even, og Isak humre inn i kysset.

Evens hand er på veg ned i buksa hans, og Isak byrje å kjenna seg litt ør så han høyre ikkje telefonen med ein gong. Det går opp for han etterkvart og han trekk seg litt ut frå Even. Ser på dei mørke augo før han reise seg og går til telefonen.

Beina kjennes ut så gele og han er varm og hard. Snur seg kjapt for å sjå på Even. Even så sitt der med beina frå kvarandre, rufsete hår og ei halvegs oppknappa skjorta.

Herregud.

Han trekk pusten og riste litt på buksa, blunke til den fantastisk sexy mannen sin før han tar telefonen.

Det er ingen så seie noko.

Han høyre berre ein tung pust, og susing. Som frå eit tre om sumaren. Han seie hallo fleire gonger og skal akkurat til å leggja på då røysta kjem.

Ei røst så effektivt helle kaldt vatn øve han, den er låg og kaklande. Høyrest ut så ein klapperslange.

«Likte du gåva min, Isak?»


	4. Rullande sjø

Soverommet var ljost opp av den litle nattbordslampa, og dei einaste ljodane der inne var Isaks små og litt sjarmerande snork, samt nokre sukk frå Even. Han hadde ligge og kikka på Isak ei stund, han fekk ikkje sova. Kjende med heile seg at det var noko så ikkje stemde, men han klarte ikkje å setja fingaren på kva.

Den heite stunda, hardheit og flørting på kontoret hadde kjapt vorten erstatta av ein stressa Isak så hadde gløymt ut eit heimebesøk. Siri og Robert hadde nettopp fått deira fyrste born, og Isak hadde lova å kikka innom dei. Det var i alle fall det han sa, men Even visste ikkje om han trudde på han.

Ikkje det at han hadde noko som helst grunn til å tru at Isak laug, dei hadde alltid vore ærlige med kvarandre. Men det hadde virka for han som om det var det fyrste og beste Isak hadde kome på i farta. Den gnog litt i han, noko så fekk han til å sukka litt.

Han strauk kjærasten sin litt øve kinnet, kyssa han mjukt og kviskra at han elska han. Lukka augo og tenkte på kva det var han ikkje klarte å setta fingaren på.

Neste morgon vakna han aleine i senga, og kjende panikken slå ned i magen nokre sekund før han høyrte ljodar frå dusjen. Pusta djupt og humra litt for seg sjølv, før han gjekk på badet.

Såg konturane av den fine ektemannen sin i dusjen og steig inn for å møta han. Kunne jo vera kjekt å avslutta det dei hadde byrja på dagen før tenkte han med eit smil. Gjekk heilt inntil Isak og kyssa han forsiktig i nakka. Kviskra god morgon og fekk eit tilbake.

Vart med eit litt sentimental, utan at han forstod kvifor. Kjente at augo fyltest med tårer og hjarta dunka skikkeleg hardt. Kjærleiken til Isak flauma gjennom han så ein sumarvind, og han måtte svelgja fleire gonger. Klemte Isaken sin heilt inntil brystet sitt, og berre haldt.

Isak sukka litt og tok tak i den eine handa hans. Klemte hardt, men sa ingenting. Even skulle akkurat til å sei noko då han kjende kor hard Isak var i nakken og på skuldrene. Han flytta henda sine opp for å massera litt, då Isak vrei seg ut av omfamninga og gjekk ut av dusjen.

Utan eit ord. Eller eit kyss.

Even kjende seg avvist.

Kunne verkelig ikkje for det, men det hadde aldri skjedd før. Isak hadde aldri sagt nei til ein massasje, ei heller litt kos i dusjen. Og han hadde i alle fall aldri gått frå Even utan eit kyss. Ei ny kjensle for gjennom Even, ikkje visste han kva den heite eller om den hadde namn i det heile tatt.

Isak hadde ikkje sloppe han inn. Det kjendest merkeleg. Han prøvde å fortelja seg sjølv at det var normalt, at Isak kanskje ikkje orka noko kos i dusjen, at han kanskje skulle overraska Even med frukost. Men det gnog likevel. Det var jo ikkje dei, det var ikkje sånn dei hadde det.

Han rista det litt av seg, dusja ferdig og gjekk plystrande inn på kjøkkenet. Det tomme kjøkkenet. Det var ingen frukost der, ei heller ein Isak. Det stod dog nytrekta kaffi klart og det låg ein lapp ved sidan av koppen hans. Den så hadde eit bilete av han og Isak på, den så alltid gjorde Even glad.

Lappen sa at Isak var på jobb, han måtte fiksa nokon prøvar så skulle til sjukehuset. Utan smilefjes, men med eit hjarta, så Even bad seg sjølv om å ikkje stressa. Ingenting av dette var unormalt.

Det var likevel merkeleg å gå på kontoret utan Isak, gå aleine på jobb. Han og Isak gjekk jo alltid saman. Det gnog, sjølv om det ikkje burde det, og han kjende på desse nye kjenslene. Han kunne jo vegen liksom, det var ikkje det, det berre kjendest så løye ut.

Då han gjekk inn på kontoret satt Astrid i telefonen, men ho sperra augo litt opp og peika på undersøkingsrommet. Even forstod ingenting, men gjekk mot rommet. Han høyrde stemmane til Isak og Robert før han såg dei, og lurte på om det hadde skjedd nokon med Robert.

Då han kom inn i rommet hoppa hjarta øve eit slag eller to, for det var Isak så satt på undersøkingsbenken. Han hadde ein ispose øve auga og det såg ut så Robert reinska nokre sår.

«Herregud, Isak, kva er det så har skjedd?»

Isak kikka på han med den eine augo og Robert snudde seg rundt og smilte til han.

«Eg datt i Urasvingen, det var spegelglatt og ustrødd akkurat der du svinge ned til Oscar. Har ikkje brote noko, men er litt forslått her og der»

Han gav Even eit kjærleg smil så gjorde at bekymringa roa seg ned litt, eller la seg i dvale ei stund. Even sa til Robert at han kunne gå ut, så skulle han fullføra jobben. Det fekk Isak til å heva augebryna litt før han humra. Robert berre lo, men gjekk ut i resepsjonen og tok døra med seg.

Even vaska henda godt før han satt seg ned på den litle stolen framføre benken. Tok henda til Isaks i sine og undersøkte dei. Dei var fulle av overflatesår, så han fann fram utstyr og reinska dei med forsiktige bevegelsar. Då han var ferdig satt han plaster på eit par av dei.

Isak hadde ikkje sagt noko medan han haldt på, men no lente han seg fram og gav han ein rekke små og svært mjuke kyss.

«Eg elske deg, Even min, du er den finaste eg veit om»

Sentimentaliteten kom attende, med full styrke denne gongen. Den for rundt i heile han, skapa sumarfuglar, varme og noko nytt. Var det redsel? Bekymring? Even var ikkje sikker, men skodde dei ned og bort før han strauk handa øve Isaks kinn.

«Eg elske deg og, Isak, så utruleg møkje»

«Eg beklage at eg berre gjekk i dag, Even, eg var litt stressa for dei prøvane og hadde litt dårleg tid»

«Det går fint, kjærasten min. Men eg synes det var litt løye å gå utan deg då»

Det fekk Isak til å le litt, og den eine auga glitra med kjærleik. Alt retta mot han. Det jaga vekk alle dei løgne kjenslene han hadde starta dagen med. Even klemte han forsiktig og kviskra litt om kjærleik. Strauk litt og vart mjuke, kyssa litt meir. Kyssa lenge.

Even reinska og plastra såra på Isaks kne, før han tok vekk isposen. Synet fekk han til å gispa litt. Han hata å sjå at Isak hadde det vondt, men han talte til ti før han kikka på det ein gong til. Det var allereie ganske hovent og blått, men det var heldigvis ingen sår.

Han kyssa det svært forsiktig før han strauk Isak øve håret. Hadde tusen ting å sei, men plutseleg satt alle orda fast. Isak smilte det ømme smilet så berre var for han, det så han var den einaste i verda så fekk sjå.

«Du må vera forsiktig, kjærasten min, lov meg det»

Isak nikka og kyssa han, før han gjekk på kontoret sitt for å få sendt prøvar til sjukehuset. Even gjekk på sitt kontor for å ordna nokre pass og svara på e-post.

 

Etter jobb gjekk dei innom skulen der det var kumle og basar i gymsalen. Auga til Isak hadde hovna ein del meir opp, så han tøysa med at Even måtte leia han heile tida, og at det var sånn det kjem til å verta om 30 år. 

Dei satt på bord med blant anna Mari, Olav Thorsen og Astrid, og praten gjekk livleg for seg. Alle synes synd på Isak, og det var stor einigheit om at strøinga måtte verta betre.

Olav sa at han skulle ta ein prat med kommunen. Han kjeda seg no litt for tida, så han kunne fint ta på seg litt strøoppgåver.

Alle lo litt, og Even møtte blikket til Isak. Det var fullt av varme og han vart sittande å kikka rett inn i den grøne varmen. Eit hovent auga og eit fult av gnistrar, han kunne fint sitta å kikka inn i dei for all evigheit.

Høyrde vagt at Mari snakka om ein vanskeleg prøve og strenge lærerar, at Astrid snakka om ein naturfotograf så skulle ta bilete av Røvær, og at Olav snakka om grisen til Oscar.

Alt han såg var grønt og kjærleik.

Dei gjekk heim hand i hand og skravla om alt og ingenting. Midt på vegen kom Even på at han hadde gløymt skjerfet sitt på kontoret, så dei stakk innom for å henta det.

Isak stod midt i gongen og venta på Even då han såg at ljoset på undersøkingsrommet fortsatt var på. Stussa litt øve det, var heilt sikker på at han hadde slått det av då dei gjekk. Humra litt for seg sjølv då han gjekk for å slå det av.

Gjekk inn døra og vart ståande som frosen til is.

På benken låg det ein haug med bilete.

Alle var av han og Even.

Tatt same dag.


	5. Kulling og kvitt skum

Isak fortalte ikkje Even om bileta.

Han visste med heile seg at han sjølvsagt burde det, burde sleppa Even inn og fortelja kva så hadde skjedd dei siste dagane. Dela det med ektemannen sin, snakka og prøva å finna ut kva så føregjekk.

For det var jo heilt tydeleg at nokon var ute etter å ta han, Even eller båe på eit vis. Han såg eigentleg for seg det siste, dei var jo eit lag. Det så ramma den eine ramma jo den andre og, om det var latterkrampe, feber eller nokon så følgde etter dei.

Han sukka tungt for minst attende gong den natta. Han fekk ikkje sova, det var for møkje  tankar så spann rundt i hovudet. Han kjende seg nett så ein hamster i bur, så sprang rundt og rundt utan mål og meining.

Det var noko så gnog i han, gnog i magen og pirka borti den staden der ting og minner var lagra, men så han ikkje klarte å komma på. Det var noko med ein svart genser, det klarte han å få fram. Han klarte ikkje å komma på kvifor det var viktig å huska det, men det gnog.

Han snudde seg på sida og kikka på den finaste mannen i heile verda. Hans Even såg svært mjuk og fredeleg ut der han låg. Isak kjende seg så verdas heldigaste mann så fekk nyta det synet. Mannen sin. Sin livs kjærleik.

Så heldigvis fekk sova. Så var bekymra for Isak.

Han forstod jo det, forstod kvifor han gav Isak blikket sitt. Det så han hadde gitt han mange gonger den fyrste tida dei var saman, det hadde kome tilbake dei siste dagane. Blikket så var fult av kjensler og sa at Even mest av alt hadde lyst å pakka han inn i bomull, og halda han trygg for alt heile dagen.

Even visste sjølvsagt at det ikkje gjekk an, men Isak elska han for det. Elska han for mjukheita, omsorga og den evige lysta til å passa på Isak.

Det gjekk sjølvsagt tilbake til dei månadane då dei vart kjende, dei hadde snakka om det mange gonger. Snakka om kor mykje Isak ville dela hemmelegheita si med Even, og kor mykje Even ville hjelpa.

Dei hadde, på ein måte, lagt det bak seg. Men det vart jo med dei på eit vis. Kanskje meir enn dei trudde innsåg han no.

Isak visste at det ikkje var rasjonelt, visste at det var toskent av han, visste så veldig godt at dei hadde lova å ikkje halda ting hemmeleg for kvarandre. Men han ville ikkje bekymra Even, ville beskytta han mot dei eller den så ville dei vondt. Han visste at Even ville setja himmel og jord i bevegelse for Isaken sin, og han ville ikkje at Even skulle måtta det. 

Det var jo heller ikkje sikkert at det var noko å bekymra seg for. Blodet på trappa kunne jo fint vera ungdommar så tulla med dei Carrie-style. Telefonen kunne fint vera dei same ungdommane, det var jo ikkje vanskeleg å fordreia stemma si i dag. Og det hadde vore skikkeleg glatt i Urasvingen, og han hadde gløymt å sjå seg for.

Den kjensla så gnog i magen, den så kviskra at det hadde kjentest som om han snubla øve noko. Den kjensla. Han dytta den vekk, rasjonaliserte, la i skuffa.

Bileta var….Vel, dei kunne og fint vera ungdommar. Det var jo fullt mogleg.

Han rista litt på hovudet av seg sjølv. Forstod så godt kva han prøvde å gjera, og kvifor. Om han let seg sjølv tenkja tanka på at det kunne vera noko meir, noko større. Då måtte han la tankane fara tilbake.

Tilbake til Sverre fuckings Karlsen!

Og han hadde ikkje så spesielt lyst til det. Sjølv om det var ok, han var i orden, det var lagt tilbake og han levde eit godt liv, var det vondt å tenka på den perioden av livet. På kor einsam han hadde vore dei åra på den forblåste øya. Dei vonde kjenslene, redsla og det valdsamt dårlege samvitet.

Han hadde tilgitt seg sjølv. Han hadde verkeleg det. Med hjelp frå ein psykolog, sin eigen styrke og Evens kjærleik hadde han tilgitt og forsona seg.

Han visste at Sverre Karlsen var død.

Olsen hadde vist han eit bilete av liket. Han og Even hadde vore i gravferda, han hadde kjent på at han måtte vera der. Avslutta kapittelet. Det hadde ikkje vore møkje folk der, kun nokre få så tydelegvis var ein del av motorsykkelklubben. Dei hadde alle eit lite djevelmerke på jakkene sine.

Men om nokon der ute hata han lika mykje så Sverre Karlsen hadde gjort, var det ikkje godt å veta kva dei ville gjera. Mot han. Mot Even. Mot dei.

Han kjende kvalmen stiga og sneik seg ljodlaust ut på badet. Kasta opp, drakk litt vatn og pussa tenna. Vart ståande og kikka på andletet sitt i spegelen. Han var bleik, men det var som forventa. Auga hadde hovna litt til og blåmerket hadde spreia seg ned på kinnebeinet.

Lista seg tilbake til senga, til varmen, til Even. Han hadde snudd seg rundt, så Isak la seg heilt inntil og la armen rundt han. Snusa inn lukta. Den så berre var Evens. Prøvde å pusta djupt, kjende på det hamrande hjarta sitt.

Sovna til slutt.

 

Då han vakna nesten morgon var det med ein varm arm rundt magen, varm pust i nakken og hardheit mot rumpa. Kjende at Even var vaken, utan at han kunne forklara kvifor. Fekk nokre mjuke kyss i nakken, medan handa til Even bevegde seg litt rundt. Strauk han på magen før den bevegde seg bakøve.

Isak slapp ut eit stønn, noko så fekk Even til å le litt. Skapte deilige kjensler øve alt, slapp ut varmen i magen, varme øvealt. Even strauk, kviskra, opna, humra litt øve dei desperate ljodane frå Isak.

Han klarte verkeleg ikkje å halda dei inne. Det var så deilig, så utruleg godt og nært. Det var ein av dei beste kjenslene i verda. Evens hender så strauk, den låge kviskringa og bevegelsane i han. Så mjukt og roleg, fredeleg og intimt.

Even tok tak i handa hans og kyssa han på kjaken. Strauk leppene opp og ned, før Isak snudde seg litt og møtte munnen hans. Kyssa, opna, djupna. Dei vogga saman, roleg og forsiktig, før dei kom saman.

Vart liggande å halda rundt kvarandre, kviskra eg elske deg, og kyssa. Even strauk han forsiktig øve auga, og kyssa blåmerket. Gav han blikket igjen. Det bekymra. Han strauk Even øve kinnet og blunka litt.

«Du må ikkje vera så bekymra, kjærasten min»

«Det er vanskeleg å la væra, Isak, med alt så skjer for tida. Eg kunne ønska du kunne vera med til Stavanger, eg kan sikkert sei at eg må ha legen min med meg»

Det fekk Isak til å le litt, og Even klarte å humra litt han og. Han skulle på tre-dagars konferanse og hadde forsøkt å få med seg Isak.

Isak skulle nett til å tøysa  med ektemannen sin, slå av ein spøk eller noko, men blikket hans stogga Isak.

«Eg love å vera forsiktig, Even min. Skal væra med folk, få Olav til å gå heim med meg etter jobb. Sjå meg føre når det er glatt. Ok?»

Even nikka og smila, kyssa han litt og beklaga at han var ei hønemor. Det enda med kilekamp, latterkrampe og endå fleire mjuke stønn.

 

Resten av dagen gjekk som vanleg. Even for av garde til lunsj, og Isak snakka med Olav angåande det han hadde lova Even. Isak sa ikkje kva så hadde skjedd, men forklarte at det var litt vanskeleg å gå aleine på glatta med auga sitt.

Dei skravla om alt og ingenting på vegen heim, og Isak var glad for at han hadde spurt. Olav lurte på om han ville vera med på bingo kvelden etter, noko Isak gladleg sa ja til. Han elska bingo, det var ein av dei tinga han aldri hadde trudd at han ville lika før han kom til Røvær.

Vel heima avtalte dei at Olav skulle komma å henta Isak klokka 08.00 neste morgon, då var han ferdig med å levera aviser. Han gjekk plystrande av garde og Isak skulle til å setja nykkelen i døra då han la merke til noko så ikkje stemde.

Det var nokre raude merker i snøen bort mot terrassen. Dei var heilt små, men dei laga eit slags sikksakkspor. Han lurte på om han skulle ropa på Olav om å komma attende, men let det vera. Det var jo inga vits å ropa om noko så mest sannsynlegvis var ingenting.

Hjarta hans dunka dog ganske så hardt då han gjekk forsiktig etter sporet og opp på terrassen. Kikka litt rundt, men klarte ikkje å sjå noko spesielt.

Før han snudde seg mot bålpanna.

Den var full av snø og noko svart. Han klarte ikkje å sjå det heilt ordentleg med berre eit auga, så han gjekk heilt nærme.

Der i bålpanna låg det ei mengd med daude rotter.

Dei forma eit slags mønster, men det var ikkje heilt tydeleg kva det var. Det kunne vera ein slange, men det ligna mest på eit daudinghovud.

Kvalme bølgja gjennom Isak, og han kjende redsla krypa øve han som ein væsande klappeslange.

Fann fram mobilen med skjelvande hender og slo eit nummer han ikkje hadde ringt dei siste 6 åra.


	6. Iskald vinterstorm

Det var triveleg å prata med Olsen igjen, sjølv om bakgrunnen for samtala var det motsette av triveleg. Det var noko med den mørke og buldrande stemma så fekk Isak til å slappa av. Kjenna seg trygg.

Olsen så hadde vore hans einaste link til det gamle livet dei åra han levde i skjul på Røvær. Den einaste så visste kven han var, eigentleg var. Den stemma hadde vore livbøya hans i stormen, ei trygg og roleg hamn når redsla og bekymringa vart for stor å takla aleine.

No hadde han gjort det igjen.

Vore roleg og tolmodig, høyrt på alt det Isak fortalte utan å avbryta. Han fortalte Olsen alt, frå draumen sin til rottene i bålpanna. Kjende på dei mostridande kjenslene medan han fortalte. Han var litt bekymra for om han overdreiv, samtidig var han redd. Det var noko med dei daude rottene så hadde gjort noko med han.

Det hadde fått bekymring og vonde tankar til å gå øve i redsel. Det var ikkje tilfeldig lengre, kunne ikkje bortforklarast med gutestrekar. Dette var målretta, og det var personleg. Han kjente det med heile seg.

Rotter forma så eit daudinghovud. Det var ikkje slangar.

Han hadde sett det medan han studerte dei nærmare, kikka nøye på dei før han tok fleire bilete og sendte til Olsen. Nokon ville gje han ein beskjed, nokon ville skremma han. Fortella han at det han hadde gjort, det han hadde vitna om, det kom aldri til å verta gløymt.

Han var ei rotte i deira augo.

Olsen hadde stilt nokre spørsmål, innrømma til Isak at han og såg på dette som meir enn tilfeldigheitar. Han skulle sjekka litt opp, sjå øve Djevlane MC igjen og snakka med dei forskjellige informantane til PST.

Han bad Isak ringa om det var noko så helst, og om å vera forsiktig, før han spurte litt om andre ting. Ville høyra korleis livet var på Røvær, om været fortsatt snudde på ei krona. Det fekk Isak til å humra litt, han visste at det var Even så hadde lært Olsen det utrykket 

Even. Even. Even.

Han såg for seg dei milde og nydelege blå augo medan han tente på bålpanna. Dei finaste augo i verda, dei så fekk han til å kjenna seg så verdas midtpunkt når dei kikka på han. Fekk han til å kjenna seg elska, kjenna seg varm og trygg.

Trygg.

Det var det Even gjorde for han. Laga ei trygg bobla der Isak kunne vera Isak. Og no måtte Isak sørgja for at Even var trygg. Måtte beskytta han mot dei så ville skremma Isak. Han visste at han burde fortelja, men han visste ikkje om han ville.

Ville ikkje gjera Even lei seg, bekymra og redd. Han kunne vera alle dei tinga for dei båe. Det var verdas enklaste ting å gjera for hans Even, bera byrdene for han. Det var ikkje rasjonelt, han var klar øve det, men det var det hjarta hans sa var rett.

Beskytta Even. Prioritet nummer ein.

Det var den einaste tanka han klarte å fokusera på medan flammane brand alle rottene opp. Han skulle klara alt så kom hans veg, så lenge Even var trygg.

Han stod å kikka på flammane til dei daude ut, før han ringte Olav og spurte om han ville ha besøk. Dei hadde jo avtalt å gå på bingo neste kveld, men han orka berre ikkje å vera heima aleine utan Even. Trengte å vera med nokon.

Olav ville veldig gjerna ha besøk, hadde ein laks i omnen og det var meir enn nok til to. Kona hans Sigrid var på besøk sjå systera si i Bergen, og det var litt tomt i huset utan ho.

Det vart ein kjempeflott kveld, og Isak klarte å skubba vekk alle tankar på rotter og motorsyklar.

Laksen var kjempegod, og han fekk is og heimelaga eplekaka til dessert. Olav fortalte om korleis det var på Røvær då han byrja så lensmann, og fekk Isak til å skrattle av alle historiene.

Fortalte om politiarbeid utan datamaskin, og den gongen dei fekk besøk av Kong Olav då ingenting gjekk så det skulle. Båten hadde vore sein, kaffien kald og straumen hadde gått idet kongen gjekk inn på kontoret.

Heldigvis hadde dei eit naudaggregat i kjellaren, straumen var jo litt ustabil om vinteren. Kongen hadde heldigvis tatt det med godt humør, åte Dronning Maud pudding og snakka om fiske.

Isak fortalte om då han og Even budde i Oslo, fortalte masse historier frå sjukehuset. Fekk Olav til å skrattle då han snakka om alle pasientane så kom inn med alle slags løgne historier om kva så hadde skjedd med dei.

Plutseleg var klokka 22.30 og Olav sa at Isak berre kunne sova på gjesterommet. Det var for seint og mørkt å gå heim mente han. Isak tok i mot tilbodet, kjente innerst inne at det var godt å vera med nokon.

Då han låg i senga under dyna med eit svært mjukt teppe øve seg, tenkte han på Even. Lurte på om han skulle ringa og sei god natt, dei pleidde jo å gjera det når dei ikkje var saman.

Han skulle akkurat til å ringa når Evens blide andlet ljos opp heile telefonen hans. Vart glad når han såg det, varmen spreidde seg øve heile han. Alt var i orden når han såg det andletet, då roa alle kjenslene seg.

Dei kviskra litt om alt og ingenting. Even fortalte om konferansen, og Isak fortalte om den koseleg kvelden sjå Olav. Viste Even rundt i rommet, då han lurte på kvar Isak var. Fekk han til å humra kjærleg då han påstod at han ikkje sov så godt utan Even. Han gjorde jo ikkje det.

Det var heilt stilt ute, det var for ein gong vindstilt på Røvær. Alt Isak høyrde var Evens pust, og den låge stemma så sa eg elske deg. Kviskra tilbake, såg at Even vart heilt mjuk i andletet. Det var nett så han kunne høyra Evens hjarteslag, han kjende dei lika god så sine eigne.

Dei kviskra godt natt ut i natta, før dei båe sovna.

 

Isak sov kjempegodt den natta, og fekk servert ein nydeleg frukost av Olav før han gjekk på jobb. Det var ein klar og nydeleg vinterdag, fortsatt heilt vindstilt og teikn til at det faktisk kunne komma litt sol.

Han møtte mange skuleungar på vegen, og slo av ein prat med dei. Snakka litt med Mari om armen hennar, og fekk sjå alle teikningane på gipsen. Erta ho litt for at det var minst 10 teikningar frå Morten i klassa. Lurte litt på om det kunne vera kjærasten, noko så fekk ho til å raudna. Ho rekte tunga til han og sprang av garde. Mot Morten så stod og venta i Urasvingen. Det fekk Isak til å le litt, til å tenka på korleis det var å vera 15 igjen.

Då han kom på kontoret snakka han lit med Astrid og Robert, før han tok i mot dagens fyrste pasient. Deretter gjekk det i eit med vaksinar, penicillinkurar, behandling av sår og det å kunna bekrefta ein graviditet. Dei to svært glade andleta fekk han til å tenka på Even.

Han hadde så lyst å skapa ein familie med Even, hopa med ei heile seg at dei skulle få det til på eit vis. Det var heldigvis møkje forskjellige ting dei kunne gjera, og magen hans vart heilt varm av tanka på Even som pappa.

 

Då arbeidsdagen var øve tok han fylgje med Astrid heim, ho skravla så vanleg på inn- og utpust. Ho skulle heim å laga kumle, hadde besøk av svigerforeldre sine. Dei skulle og på bingo om kvelden, så ho ropa snakkas då dei kom fram til det raude huset, og sprang av garde.

Isak låste seg inn, tok ein dusj før han laga middag. Snakka litt med Even medan han åt, og lo av alt han fortalte frå konferansen. Etterpå satt han i sofaen og prøvde å lesa ei bok. Men han fekk det ikkje til.

Det var noko så gnog, han fekk plutseleg gåsehud øve alt. Det kjendest ut så nokon haldt auge med han. Såg kva han gjorde. Kikka på han.

Han klarte ikkje å rista av seg den ekle kjensla. Kvalmen for gjennom han, og han reiste seg brått opp. Så brått at han vart litt svimmel. Pusta djupt eit par gonger og gjekk ut i gangen. Låste ytterdøra for fyrste gong på fleire år.

Deretter gjekk han rundt i heile huset. Sjekka alle vindauga, lukka alle gardina. Sjekka terrassedøra, før han drog føre dei tunge gardinene. Vart sittande i sofaen og høyra på sitt eige hjarta. Det slo altfor fort.

Den ekle kjensla vart verande med han, og han lurte på kven så luska der ute i buskane. Om det var nokon der ute i det heile tatt, eller om det var det hamrande hjarta sitt så spelte han eit puss.

Han tok fram telefonen og skulle til å senda ein melding til Olav. Høyra om dei skulle gå saman til bingoen, då han høyrde det.

Den brakande ljoden av brennande tre. Den så fekk han til å tenka på St. Hans i vika. Han reiste seg opp og gjekk bort til terrassedøra.

Kjende på det hamrande hjarta sitt, høyrde på den hektiske pusten, visste at pulsen var høg. Var ikkje sikker på om han torde å opna gardinene. Visste ikkje kva så ville møta han på den andre sida. Om han var klar for det.

Han trakk pusten, haldt hardt i telefonen og opna opp.

Det var ikkje noko så kunne forberedt han på synet så møtte han. Det var så makabert at han ikkje visste om augo hans såg det dei faktisk såg.

Heile den nydelege plommetreet deira stod i full brann. Flammane slikka seg oppetter greinene med raske tak.

Greinene så var fulle av dokker. Raude dokker så hang i renneløkker.

Der det burde ha vore eit dokkeandlet var det bilete av Isak.

På kvar einaste ei av dei.

Isak kjende redsla så skaut gjennom han, han vart iskald og kjende tårene trilla.

Ringte Even.


	7. Frodande kjensler

Alt så for gjennom hovudet til Even på veg heim var stemma til Isak. Den låge stemma full av gråt og redsel så sa at han måtte komma heim.

Han hadde vore på hotellrommet då telefonen kom. Tenkt at Isak ringte for å eta middag i lag med han, hadde gjort seg klar til å erta ektemannen sin litt. Hadde svara med latter i stemma og forventa latter tilbake.

Det hadde vore stilt i nokre sekund før han hadde høyrt gråt. Isaks såre gråt, den så han ikkje hadde høyrt på fleire år. Det skar han i hjarta, var ein av dei vondaste ljodane han visste om.

Isak hadde klart å få fram at Even måtte komma heim, det hadde skjedd noko. Så hadde samtalen brote, og hjarta hans hadde stogga i nokre sekund. Redsla hadde blåst gjennom han så vinterstormane og det hadde kjentest ut så han ikkje fekk pusta ordentleg.

Tenk om. Tenk om.

Tenk om noko skjedde med Isaken hans. Han trudde ikkje han klarte det ein gong til.

Han hadde pakka i rekordfart, og gitt beskjed om at han måtte dra heim. Hadde vel aldri køyrd så fort øve Rennfast- sambandet nokon gong, men det fekk så vere. På båten øve Boknafjorden ringte han betjent Pettersen og bad han henta han på kaien i Haugesund. Hadde verkeleg ikkje tid til å venta på Røverfjord.

Pettersen hadde ikkje sagt så mykje på vegen til Røvær. Eit blikk på Evens stressa andlet var sikkert nok til at han forstod at dette var ei stund for stillheit. Even hadde kun sagt at det hadde skjedd noko med Isak, han visste ikkje kva meir han skulle sei når han ikkje visste kva så føregjekk.

Han var dog villig til å vedda mykje på at det handla om den kjensla så gnog i magen, så hadde gnege den siste veka. Den så fortalte han at noko var i vegen med Isak, at han skjulte noko.

Vegen frå kaien til det raude huset hadde aldri kjent så lang, sjølv om Even sprang så raskt kan kunne var det som om at han aldri kom fram. Han kjende røyklukta før han runda svingen til huset, den sure lukta av sluka brann.

Det var ingen ord i hans vokabular for den kjensla så strøyma gjennom han i det augeblikket. Det var skjer redsle, men hadde ein ny dimensjon ved seg. Noko heilt nytt. Verre enn redsle.

Han såg at røyken kom frå hagen og sprang rundt terrassen for å sjå. Synet så møtte han fekk han til å stogga heilt opp. Det så før hadde vore eit flott plommetre var no eit slags nakent tre med svarte klumpar og skum frå brannslukkingsapparat. Det var nesten ikkje greiner igjen, men dei få så var attende hadde noko så likna på dokker hengande frå seg.

Svarte, forkulla dokker.

På bakken låg det fleire bilete så såg ut så Isak.

Even bråsnudde og sprang inn i huset. Ropa på Isak medan han drog av seg ytterjakka. Han hadde så vidt fått av seg skorne idet Isak kom mot man med raske steg. Even fekk så vidt eit glimt av eit stressa andlet fullt av sot og tårer, før han kjende Isaks skjelvande hender rundt seg.

Han tok i mot kjærasten sin, let armane sine slutta om ektemannen så lukta røyk, før han kyssa han mjukt i håret.

Isak hulka inn i genseren hans, og alt han kunne gjera var å halda. Stryka, kviskra kjærlege ord og sjushe.

Even visste ikkje kor lenge dei vart ståande, men til slutt kom det nokre små hikst frå Isak og gråten stilna. Han sukka tungt inn mot halsen, haldt Even endå hardare. Even drog seg litt ut og kikka på Isaks andlet.

Den eine auga var fortsatt hovent og blåmerket hadde bevegd seg heilt ned til kjeven. Det andre var lysegrønt, fult av tårer og sårbarheit. Han smilte lett, tørka på tårene og kyssa Isak heilt mjukt.

«Er du ok, baby?»

Isak rista på hovudet, og Even kjende at gnaginga i magen berre vaks.

«Kva er det så har skjedd med plommetreet, Isak, kva er det så foregår?»

«Eg må fortelja deg noko, Even, og du kjem ikkje til å lika det»

Isak gav han eit blikk det var umogleg å lesa, for aller fyrste gong i deira ekteskap. Det var…Even visste ikkje kva det var. Isak opna munnen for å byrja å sei noko, då telefonen hans ringte.

Even kikka ned på mobilen i Isaks hand, kikka opp på Isaks redde blikk, før han kikka ned igjen. Olsen stod det på displayet. Fem små bokstavar, eit namn, eit av dei vanlegaste etternamna i Norge, så samtidig var så mykje meir. For dei.

«Kvifor ringe Olsen deg, Isak?»

Isaks auga vida seg litt ut, han rista på hovudet, før han avviste samtala. La mobilen på kommoden, og rista litt på hendene. Pusta djupt fleire gonger og gynga litt med beina. Blunka med auga før han kikka på Even.

Fortalte kva så hadde skjedd den siste veka. Korleis det hadde byrja med at han kjende det som om nokon fylgde med på kva han gjorde, telefonsamtala og at han trudde fallet i Urasvingen ikkje berre var på grunn av glatta. Fortalde om bileta, rottene, Olsen og plommetreet med alle dokkene i 

Even kjende seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv.

Han høyrde orda til Isak, men det var nett så han ikkje forstod dei. Den låge stemma til kjærasten hans fortalte om ting så fekk huda hans til å krympa seg.

Isak var den finaste og mest kjærlege personen han kjende. Den personen, den han elska meir enn nokon andre. Han stod å sa så makabre og ekle ord at Even kjende gallen komma. Kjende på kvalmen.

Var fyrst og fremst forferda øve at nokon ville Isak vondt, kjende på ein valdsam redsle. Redsle for kven eller kva, redsle for å mista Isak. Samtidig kjende han på ein slags skuffelse, forstod ikkje kvifor Isak hadde skjult dette for han. Kvifor han hadde bert på det aleine.

Dei var jo eit lag, var dei ikkje?

«Kanskje Olsen ringte fordi han hadde noko nytt, eg veit ikkje…eg…»

Isak klarte ikkje å sjå han i augo, som om han ikkje visste kva så ville møta han der. Som om han hadde dårleg samvit. Det gnog i magen, gnog i det rommet der usikkerheita låg. Kva anna skjulte Isak for han eigentleg?

«Isak, sjå på meg»

Han kikka opp, kikka rett i augo hans med det såre, redsla og kjærleiken. Even såg den og, og det roa gnaginga.

«Kvifor har du ikkje fortalt meg dette, Isak? Kvifor har du gått og bert på dette aleine?»

Even kjende tårene pressa på, berre tanka på kor redd Isak må ha vore dei siste dagane får hjarta til å svulma. Halvparten redsle, halvparten kjærleik.

«Baby…kjærasten min…. Isak….slepp meg inn, vær så snill»

Det kom eit hulk frå Isak, eit lågt så høyrdest ut så det kom frå magen. Frå det staden der alle dei vonde kjenslene låg.

«Fyrst trudde eg at det ikkje var noko å bekymra seg for, inga vits å bekymra deg med noko så ikkje var noko anna enn gutestrekar. Så forstod eg at dette nok ikkje var tilfeldig, men eg ville fortsatt ikkje bekymra deg. Ville beskytta deg, Even. Du så alltid beskytte meg, så passe på, det har du gjort heilt sidan Sverre Karlsen kidnappa meg. Og eg elske deg for deg, elske deg for at du gjer meg trygg. Men eg ville ikkje at du skulle vera redd. Tenkte at eg kunne vera redd for oss båe»

Han heise litt på skuldrene, ser både usikker og sterk ut. Even kjenne noko nytt flamma rundt i brystet, det er eit slags sinne kjennes det ut som. Kanskje litt irritasjon og når han kjenne etter. Blanda med redsla er det som om det skjer noko med han. Noko så ikkje har skjedd før.

Han er sint på Isak. Sint fordi han ikkje har fortalt, bert ting aleine, men mest av alt sint fordi Isak har vore så uforsiktig med seg sjølv. Ser på det hovne og blå auga, kjenne på kvalmen.

«Når hadde du tenkt å fortelja meg dette då, Isak? Når du vart kidnappa eller eg fant deg daud nede i vika?!!»

Isak rykke eit steg tilbake, som om Evens ord har slått han. Auga hans vide seg ut og han ser ein ny slags sårheit der. Isak trekk pusta, riste litt på hovudet.

«Baby…eg…nei…eg hadde tenkt å fortelja deg det. Ville ikkje sei det på telefonen, ville venta til du var kome heim. Eg ville berre ikkje at du skulle bekymra deg»

«Men forstår du ikkje at eg vert meir bekymra for deg når du ikkje fortell meg ting? Når det er heilt tydeleg at du har det vondt, men ikkje dele det med meg. Når alt eg har lyst til er å hala det ut av deg, men fornufta seie at eg må la deg fortelja når du er klar. Kor bekymra trur du det gjer meg, Isak?»

Han puste djupt, ser at orda er vonde å høyra. Dei er vonde å sei og, men dei må faktisk verta sagt. Tårene renn nedøve kinna til Isak, og han tørke dei febrilsk medan han riste på armane. Som for å rista orda av seg.

«Eg er så lei meg, Even, eg…eg… ville berre vera sterk for deg. For oss»

«Du er sterk Isak, du er den sterkaste eg veit om. Du budde her ute heilt aleine i fem år og klarte deg sjølv. Men du skal ikkje trenga å vera sterk for oss båe, me skal vera sterke i lag. Me er jo eit lag, Isak. I alle fall trudde eg det»

Isak tek eit steg til tilbake, han ser godt kva den siste setninga har gjort med han. Men dei kan ikkje ha det sånn, dei må jo snakka saman. Så han fortsett, må få ut det han tenke på.

«Korleis har du tenkt at me skal få born saman, Isak, laga ein familie? Korleis skal me få kvardagen til å gå rundt om du held ting hemmeleg for meg? Om du skjule ting og liksom skal ta alle byrdene for oss båe?»

Han riste litt på hovudet, heise litt på skuldrene, før han seie til Isak at han går ein tur. Høyre hiksta bak seg, må halda hardt igjen for å ikkje snu seg og klemma Isaken sin.

Men han går.

 

Isak vert ståande der i gongen og tørka på tårer. Det kjennes ut så han har vore i ein vaskemaskin, kjenne seg heilt utsliten. Orda til Even var vonde, men dei prikka veldig i samvita hans. Han veit at Even har rett, at han burde sagt det med ein gong. Burde sjøkvsagt det. Han mislike ordet burde.

Har mest av alt lyst å springa etter Even, men veit og at han treng litt tid aleine no. Gå ein liten tur og klarna hovudet, så kjem han tilbake. Isak forstår jo at han vert redd, veit korleis han hadde hatt det om situasjonen var omvendt.

Så han vente.

Det går ein time. Så går det to.

Då byrje han å verta litt bekymra. Det tar ikkje så lang tid å gå ein tur på Røvær. Han prøve å ringa mobilen til Even, men den går rett til mobilsvar.

Når det har gått tre timar, 21 minutt og 14 sekund er han ikkje bekymra lengre. Då er han redd. Har vandra så mykje att og fram i gongen at teppet har sklidd rundt.

Bestemm seg raskt for å gå og sjå om han finn Even sin. Kanskje han har gått på kontoret for å sitta der litt. Er gode stolar og ein sofa der, kanskje han sitt der og les rapportar.

Isak kler på seg og går ut. Passe på og låsa døra, før han går mot kontoret. Det er heldigvis godt med ljos på øya, men han klare ikkje å rista av seg kjensla av at nokon kikke på han.

Finn fram mobilen og ringe Olsen tilbake. Han tar telefonen på andre ring med den mørke stemma si. Han fortell at dei har sjekka ut Djevlane MC, men det er ingen av dei så har vore i Rogaland dei siste vekene. Faktisk så har dei ikkje vore ute av Oslo i det heile tatt.

Orda grip Isak med ei iskald klo. Om det ikkje er dei, kven kan det vera då? Han klare ikkje å sjå det føre seg, og det høyrest ut så Olsen tenke på det sama.

«Me har snakka litt om det på kontoret, og bestemt at eg og eit par frå gruppa tar turen til Røvær. Tenke at det er best å vera der, undersøka og sjekka rundt. Me tar det fyrste flyet til Haugesund i morgon tidleg» 

Lettes fer gjennom Isak, og han seie tusen takk fleire gonger i det han låse seg inn på kontoret. Dei snakke seg ferdig og avtale rundt morgondagen.

Då Isak har lagt på ring han telefonen til Even igjen. Berre sånn i tilfelle han er komen heim igjen og Isak ikkje er der.

Han skvett skikkeleg då han høyre ein telefon så ringe. Det kjem frå kontoret til Even. Han går sakte mot døra, det suse i øyra hans og han høyre hjarta sitt banka skikkeleg hardt. Kjennes ut så det er på veg ut.

Opne døra og ser mobilen ljosa opp frå Evens pult. Det vert mørkt igjen då han legg på, så han finn ljosbrytaren og trykke den inn.

Alt ser som normalt ut der inne synes Isak. Med unntak av mobilen utan eigar. Han går bort til pulten, medan han kikke litt rundt i rommet.

Og så ser han den.

Genseren så Even hadde på seg då han gjekk ligg øve kontorstolen hans. Den nydelege blå genseren så framheve verdas blåaste augo på den beste måten. I tillegg til gråteflekka hans er den full av blod.

Hjarta hans stogge. Det slutte faktisk å slå.

Finns det noko meir enn redsle? Isak er ikkje sikker, men det er det han kjenne no.

Han prøve febrilsk og få pusta ordentleg, men det er så lungene ikkje har plass. Det suse i øyrene, fer svarte prikkar framføre augo hans, og han er kvalmen.

Hans Even. Den finaste i heile verda, den han elske mest av alle.

Om nokon…nei…han klare ikkje å tenka tanken. Tørke på tårer og ser øve pulten. Ser på lappane til Even med den fine skrifta hans. Nokon stader har han teikna små figurar, andre stader Isak.

Midt mellom dei ligg det ein lapp med ei anna skrift. Den er skeiv og har nokre raude flekkar på seg.

Isak les lappen, les den fleire gonger utan å klara å ta inn øve seg kva så skjer akkurat no.

Det er ikkje redsle så fylle heile han. Det er så veldig forbi det.

_Du tok frå meg den einaste eg nokon gong har elska, så no skal eg gjer det sama mot deg._

 


	8. Full storm

Kva Isak gjorde eller tenkte dei neste minutta kom han aldri til å huska eller kunna sei til nokon. Det var som om eit svart hål med alle slags kjensler, men samtidig ingen.

Han kasta opp i søppelbøtta, hadde frysningar øve heile seg og tørka febrilsk på tårene så rann i strie straumar. Det dansa svarte prikkar framføre augo hans, og han kjende seg svimmel. Det var full storm i kjenslene hans, det var så å vera i ei lita jolle på Boknafjorden ein iskald vinterdag.

Utan Even.

Han klarte ikkje å ta det inn øve seg, klarte ikkje å sjå for seg kvar Even var. Om han hadde det vondt, om han var redd. Hans livs kjærleik. Om noko…om han…

_Nei, Isak! Ikkje gå der!_

Han tørka resten av tårene og pusta djupt med heile seg. Rista på hovudet for å klarna det litt. Han kunne ikkje stå der på golvet og ikkje gjera noko, måtte hjelpa Even. Finna Even.

Det slo han at det måtte vera slik Even hadde hatt det, den gongen han kom til Isaks hus og det var blod på golvet. Panikken, redsla og med eit hjarta fult av kjærleik. Det var heilt forferdeleg å ikkje veta, sjå for seg alle slags moglege scenario.

Men han måtte vera sterk for Even.

Han fann fram mobilen og ringte fem forskjellige nummer. Olav, Pettersen, Jonas, svigerforeldra sine og Olsen. I den rekkefølgja.

Olav og Pettersen skulle komma til kontoret med ein gong, Jonas skulle informera resten av gjengen og Olsen kom med gode råd. Svigerforeldra gret i telefonen, og Isak lova å halda dei oppdatert om kvar ein ting. Dei var på ferie i Australia, men dei skulle sjekka moglegheitene for ledig plass på eit snarleg fly heim. 

Etter å ha lagt på, gjekk han inn på kontoret sitt og vaska andletet. Fann fram det utstyret han hadde så moglegvis kunne vera til hjelp, då han høyrde det gjekk i døra. Gjekk ut i gongen og møtte på Olav og Pettersen, så såg svært bekymra ut.

Han fortalte kva så hadde skjedd den siste veka, la ikkje skjul på noko, og andleta deira vart kvitare og kvitare. Viste dei kontoret til Even, og dei kikka vekselvis på kvarandre, Isak og den blodige genseren.

Dei var heilt forferda øve kva så hadde skjedd, at det kunne skje på den litle øya deira. Snakka litt i munnen på kvarandre om kva dei trudde hadde skjedd. Var einig med Isak i at det definitivt måtte vera relatert til Sverre Karlsen på eit vis. No måtte dei berre finna ut korleis.

Olav gjekk ut i gongen for å ringa politimeisteren i Haugesund for å be om assistanse, medan Pettersen tok bilete av rommet, genseren og lappen. Deretter la han genseren og lappen i forseigla bevisposar, for å leverast til laben på Haugesund Politikammer.

Isak stod i gongen med augo lukka. Prøvde å visualisera, prøvde å sjå for seg det svarte, det han visste låg der. Låg langt inne i boksen, han måtte berre huska det. Huska det for Even.

Han høyrde eit kremt og opna augo. Pettersen stod der med bevisposane og smilte forsiktig. Olav la på telefonen og kikka på dei båe. Kremta litt han og.

«Ok, då har eg snakka med Kristoffersen. Han sende to betjentar øve med ein gong, for å vakta deg og huset dykkar, Isak. Pettersen vert med båten øve for å levera posane til laben. Kristoffersen og fire betjentar kjem øve i morgon tidlig, til møte klokka 08.00. Når Olsen og gruppa kjem har me eit nytt møte»

Pettersen nikka og gjorde seg klar, med Isak stod berre å måpa. Olav kunne ikkje meina det seriøst at dei ikkje skulle gjera noko før 08.00 i morgon tidlig. Det var jo 9 timar til! Alt kunne jo skje før den tid! Even kunne jo vera…..

_Nei, Isak, ikkje gå der!_

«Men, me kan jo ikkje berre sitta her og venta til klokka 08.00, Olav! Me må jo gjera noko, leita, søka i sjøen. Noko…eg veit ikkje….»

Isak kjende tårene pressa på igjen, kjende frustrasjonen og redsla velta øve han. Pettersen og Olav kikka båe på han med medkjensle, medan Olav strauk han litt på ryggen.

«Eg forstår at det er det du vil Isak, det er nok det eg og hadde villa. Men det er meldt storm i natt, og ingen, spesielt ikkje Even, er tent med at du bles vekk i stormen. Han er heller ikkje tent med at du er stuptraut og ikkje kan hjelpa til. Du må eta og sova litt. Ok?»

Olav milde blikk, med eit spett av strengheit i seg, skjer rett gjennom han. Han har sjølvsagt rett, så Isak nikke til han. Har gjort ting feil den siste veka, skjult ting han ikkje burde. No skal han høyra på andre og gjer det så er lurast.

 

Ein time seinare står han i dusjen og lar det varme vatnet renna øve seg, hope med heile seg at det kan vaska vekk nokon av dei fæle kjenslene hans. Han tørke på tårer, tenke på Even og sende all kjærleiken i hjarta ut der.

Ut til Even.

Inne på kjøkkenet sitt dei to betjentane frå Haugesund Politikammer og drikk kaffi. Dei har tatt ei runde rundt huset, sjekka alle vindauga og dører, og alt er som normalt.

Isak lage litt mat til dei alle, litt brød og eggerøra. Han kan ikkje huska sist gong han åt, så det er godt å få litt mat i kroppen.

Dei småsnakke litt mellom matbetane, og høyre på vinden så ule rundt hjørna. Det har verkeleg snudd på krona denne gongen, og vêrmeldinga ser ut til å stemma.

Isak rydde opp og går for å leggja seg. Betjentane skal vekka han om det skjer noko så helst, og han kjenne med heile seg sjølv at han er naud til å prøva å sova litt. Han finn fram Evens pyjamas og morgonkåpe, har eit valdsamt behov for å kjenne Evens lukt rundt seg, på seg.

Han kikke ut vindauga, kikke på vinden så ser ut så den auke for kvart minutt. Snøen har blese rundt og dekka plommetreet i hagen. Lika så greitt eigentleg. Når Even er tilbake skal han personleg hogga ned heilt treet, og så kan han og Even planta eit nytt.

_Vær ok, Even, vær så snill. Eg elske deg, elske deg høgare enn himmelen._

Isak sende orda ut i natta, ut i stormen. Håpe med heile seg at Even kan høyra dei, at Even er ok, at Even ikkje er skada. Ber til gudar han ikkje trur på medan han høyre på vinden.

Legg seg til slutt i senga og lukke augo. Trekk inn lukta av Even, det roar det hamrande hjarta hans. Tenke på Even, visualisere dei saman. At dei ler, kysse og lage middag. Sovne med eit smil om munnen.

Han bråvakna neste morgon og set seg rett opp i senga, heilt sikker på at Even er i rommet. Kjenne på eit valdsamt nærvære og kjærleiken fer gjennom han så ein mild sumarvind. Det var som om nokon hadde strøke han øve andletet, heilt mjukt og forsiktig.

Even er ok. Han kjenne det. Kjenne det med heile seg.

 

Klokka 08.00 sitt han, Pettersen, Olav, Kristoffersen og fire betjentar rundt møterommet på kontoret. Dei drikk kaffi og et frukost, medan dei diskutere saka. Kristoffersen har planlagt ein manngard øve heilt Røvær, og Pettersen har samla inn folk så kan vera med. Heldigvis har vinden løya, noko så gjer søket mykje enklare å gjennomføra.

09.00 fer dei av garde, saman med ein gjeng lokale bebuarar. Alle har fått seg kaffi og er svært alvorlege. Redde og bekymra, men samtidig svært tydelege på at dei skal finna Even.

Isak får mange klemmar, og må tørka eit par tårer då Mari kviskre til han at Even er ok. Det veit ho. Han kjenne på ei enorm takknemlegheit for å bu på Røvær, for å vera omringa av så møkje fine folk.

Olav og Isak vert attende på kontoret, dei skal venta på Olsen og gruppa for å oppdatera dei. Isak koke meir kaffi, må ha noko å gjera. Klare ikkje å sitta stille og tenka. Tenka på Even.

_Eg er med deg, kjærasten min, du er ikkje aleine._

Ein liten time seinare går døra til kontoret opp, og inn kjem Olsen. Alvorleg som alltid, men med eit lite smil til Isak. Lettesen fer gjennom han, alt roe seg når Olsen er på plass. Bak han kjem det så Isak rekne med er betjentar frå gruppa hans.

I tillegg kjem det ein person til inn døra. Isak ser dei svarte krøllene før han ser andletet, men gleda renn gjennom han på 1,2 sekund. Jonas trygge andlet vise seg bak ryggen til betjentane, og Isak kjenne tårene trilla.

Jonas. Jonas er her.

Takknemlegheita renn gjennom han idet Jonas går imot han.

Isak strekk ut armane og gjer seg klar til å bli haldt av dei trygge armane. Då ser han det.

Jonas har på seg ein svart genser.

Det kjennes så fleire timar, men det er berre tre sekund. Han lukke augo i det minnet fer gjennom han.

Minnet så har gnege dei siste dagane, det så han har visst fantes, men ikkje kvar.

Det fosse gjennom han så ein iskald vinterstorm.

Han veit kva så har skjedd. Veit kven så står bak dette.


	9. Orkan

Isak vert ståande så fastfrosen på golvet og høyre ljodar rundt seg, prat, spørsmål og koffertar så vert sett på møtebordet. Det kjennes ut så han er heilt utanfor seg sjølv, som om han sveve i taket og ser ned på seg sjølv.

Ser at Jonas held han, klemme hardt og stryk han øve ryggen. Ser at han kviskre noko, det kjennes ut så varme ord i magen. Men høyrsla er forsvunnen, saman med rørsle og tale. 

Det går eit minutt, kanskje to, så er han tilbake i seg sjølv igjen. Kviskre takk til Jonas og klemme han tilbake. Trekk seg ut av klemmen og gir ein klem til Olsen og. Berre fordi. Olsen er nok ikkje den så klemme mest, men han ser dog litt glad ut. På sitt merkelege Olsenvis. 

Dei finn seg kaffi og kringler, før dei set seg rundt møtebordet. Olav kremte litt og kikke på Isak, Isak kikke på Olsen og alle andre kikke på Jonas. Olsen smile lett og seie at Jonas berre kan bli i rommet. Det er kanskje ikkje heilt etter boka, men det verke så Olsen forstår at Isak treng bestevenen sin no.

Isak smile takknemleg til Olsen før han kremte litt, det er som om det sitt fast ein stein i halsen. Han lure på om det var sånn Even hadde det då han forsvann. Om han var full av noko så er så mykje meir enn redsle, samtidig som han var full av bestemtheit.

_Du er ikkje aleine, kjærasten min, eg er med deg. Eg elske deg._

Han kikke litt på Jonas før han går gjennom kva så har skjedd den siste veka, sånn at alle har høyrt det same. Olsen notere, betjentane nikke og Jonas vert kvitare og kvitare. Ser ut så han har det forferdeleg vondt, og då Isak kjem til dokkene i treet tar han tak i handa hans.

Klemme den litt før han held. Fylle Isak med varme.

Isak avslutte med kva så har skjedd dei siste 12 timane, så tar Olav øve og informere om manngarden på øya. Det er ingen spor foreløpig.

Olsen stille nokre tekniske og taktiske spørsmål, og Isak er takknemlig for at Olav er der og kan ta seg av alle sånne spørsmål. Klare faktisk å smila litt av synet, den ivrige og pensjonerte lensmannen i full vigør att.

Betjentane stille og nokre spørsmål, før Isak kremte litt meir. Alle ser på han, og han fortell om minnet så har gnege dei siste dagane. At han har visst at det var noko han måtte huska så gjaldt Sverre Karlsen, men at det ikkje ha komen fram. Før no.

Før han såg den svarte genseren til Jonas og minnet kom farande tilbake så ein vinterstorm. Synet av ein anna svart genser med blod på.

Isak tar alle med tilbake til då han var trygg att og låg på sjukehuset. Even hadde vore heima og henta klede då han hadde gått ein tur ned til resepsjonen. Trengte å bevega seg litt og ville kjøpa seg noko sjokolade.

Han var akkurat komen ut av heisen og såg rett på kiosken då ein høg ljod hadde fått han til å snu seg. Snu seg mot døra det stod likhus på. Det hadde komen to betjentar ut av døra saman med ei gråtande dama. Ho hadde svart genser på seg, full av blodflekkar.

Dei hadde gått forbi Isak, og han hugsa at medkjensla hadde fere gjennom han. Han hadde smilt forsiktig til dama, og ho hadde kikka han rett i augo.

Full av hat og sinne.

«Eg tenkte ikkje meir på det for å vær heilt ærleg, tenkte kanskje at ho hata heile verda akkurat då. Hadde mista nokon ho elska, og var sint. Men no, no tenke eg at ho må ha hatt noko med Sverre Karlsen å gjera. Og at dette….dette er hemna hennar»

Isak kjenne halsen fylles med gråt og innestengde kjensler. Men han kan ikkje gråta no, må vera sterk for Even. Finna Even. Prioritet nummer 1.

_Vær sterk, Even min, me skal finna deg. Eg elske deg._

Olsen blar gjennom ei papirbunke og nikke litt då han tydelegvis finn papiret han leite etter. Informere om at Sverre Karlsen ikkje hadde nokre systrer, og at mora hans døyde for nokre år sidan. PST har heller ikkje noko informasjon om ein kjærast, men han kan jo fint ha hatt det for det.

Jonas ser ut så han skal seia noko, idet Pettersen brase inn på møterommet raud i andletet. Han vert ståande å pusta tungt midt på golvet, har tydeligvis sprunge øve heile Røvær. I alle fall ser det sånn ut. Olav smile lett, Jonas tek tak i Isaks hand igjen, og Olsen kikke nysgjerrig på han.

«Eg har nettopp snakka med Oscar i Urasvingen. Han kunne ikkje vera med å leita for han er ikkje heilt i form. Og foten er fortsatt litt vond etter at kua til Nikolaisen tråkka på han då han skulle hjelpa til med fødselen. Forferdeleg uvær den natta og, men kalven kom til slutt. Eg såg den forresten i går, den har vekse seg flott til»

Pettersen trekk pusten litt, og betjentane ser på Olsen med lett oppgittheit, humor og utolmod i blikket. Olsen ser nett litt forvirra ut, som om han har gått inn i ein film han ikkje heilt veit kva handlar om eller korleis han skal koma seg ut.

Hadde ikkje situasjonen vore så alvorleg hadde Isak ledd. Huska så godt då han kom til øya for fyrste gong og måtte læra seg dialekten, alle dei løgne orda og det at historier hadde både under- og sidehistorier.

No elska han det. Det hadde vorten ein del av han og.

«Han hadde sett Even i går kveld, han gjekk på tur med ei dame. Ho naturfotografen, veit dokke, ho så skulle ta bilete av Røvær. Dei hadde gått ned mot hamna»

Rommet eksplodere i stemmar, støy og spørsmål. Alt Isak høyre er ho, ho, ho.

Even, snillaste og finaste kjærasten hans så gjekk tur fordi han var sint på Isak. Hadde sikkert treffe på ho, fått nokre spørsmål og svara på dei. Sagt at han kunne visa, det var ikkje noko problem.

Herregud.

Han høyre at Olsen spør om nokon har sett denne naturfotografen, og Olav fortel at han hadde truffe på ho ein morgon på avisrunden sin. Hadde snakka litt med ho om naturen på Røvær, og vika nedanfor huset til Isak og Even.

Olav beskreiv ho for den eine betjenten så teikna, og det gjekk ikkje lang tid før Isak såg at det var akkurat same dama. Det var som om å få iskaldt vatn helt øve seg, og det kjendest ut så hjarta skulle stoppa. Redsla skaut gjennom han, og han kjende tårene pressa på.

Den hatefulle dama med blodig svart genser.

Det er ho, det er ho, herregud, det er ho. Han forstod ikkje kvifor ingen såg på han, men innsåg kjapt at han sa orda inni seg.

«Det er ho, det er dama på sjukehuset, akkurat den same»

«Er du sikker, Isak?»

Olsen kikka han rett i augo, veik ikkje ein millimeter. Men det gjorde ikkje Isak heller.

«Eg har aldri vore så sikker på noko i heile mitt liv, med unntak av då eg sa ja til å gifta meg med Even»

Olsen nikka og gav beskjedar til betjentane. Det var stor einigheit om at dei kunne avlysa manngarden, det var svært lite sannsynleg at Even fortsatt var på Røvær.

Pettersen og Olav tok seg av det, medan Isak og Jonas gjekk ut då dei byrja og hiva ut idear om kvar ho kunne ha tatt Even.

Dei gjekk inn på Isaks kontor, og han fekk så vidt lukka døra att før hulka kom. Dei for gjennom kroppen hans som ein orkan, reiv gjennom hjarta og sjela. Det kjendest ut så han ikkje fekk pusta ordentleg, og han klamra seg til Jonas så ei livbauge.

Jonas heldt og strauk, sjusha og kviskra at det kom til å ordna seg. Olsen og alle dei andre kom til å finna han, og at Even var ok. Til slutt var det som om det var tomt, det kjendest ut så det ikkje var tårer igjen.

Isak tørka andletet sitt og kviskra takk fleire gonger. Jonas klemte han ein gong til medan han strauk øve ryggen. Smilte litt vemodig.

«Du veit Isak, eg kunne ikkje hjelpa deg med Sverre Karlsen. Fekk ikkje vera der for deg dei åra du budde her aleine, men no kan eg vera til hjelp»

«Du var der for meg sist gong og Jonas, kvar einaste dag. Du visste berre ikkje om det»

Det kjem ein ljod frå Jonas, ein slags byrjande gråt, og Isak ser at augo hans fylles med tårer. Er så glad for at Jonas er her. Dei klemme litt meir, før dei vert sittande å prata.

Det er ikkje så mykje anna dei kan gjera, dei veit båe at dei beste er på saken. Så dei prate, snakke om då dei var born. Alt dei fann på, alle rampestrekane.

Jonas fortel, med stoltheit og kjærleik i både stemma og blikket, at han og Eva skal ha ein baby til. Dei fell nokre rørte tårer i lag, og Isak kviskre at han og Even har tenkt på å få born. At dei har lyst å prøva det. Jonas klemme han lenge, er heilt sikker på at dei kjem til å verta fantastiske foreldre.

Det går ein time. Så går det ein til.

Dei et meir kringle og spør Olsen om dei kan gjera noko. Får eit kontant nei, og beskjed om at dette er ein del av etterforskinga ingen av dei bør verken sjå eller vera med på.

Det går to timar til.

Jonas fortell om jobben sin, og Isak snakke om vaksinar. Dei snakke om alt og ingenting. Bortsett frå Even. Isak klare ikkje, klare ikkje å sei namnet hans utan og gråta. Jonas, finaste Jonas, forstår sjølvsagt det utan at Isak behøv å sei det.

Då det har gått ein time til kjem Olav brasande inn på kontoret, seie at dei må komma på møterommet. Dei går med raske steg inn i rommet så summe av stemmar og ei slags merkeleg oppstemtheit.

Olsen gir Isak eit lett smil, før blikket hans glir mot den kvite tusjtavla på veggen. Der heng det eit bilete. Eit bilete av ei dama.

Same dama. Ho med blodflekkete svart genser.

Isak trekk pusten djupt og går bort til tavla. Ser at bilete er frå gravferda til Sverre Karlsen. Ho står bak eit tre, men det er heilt tydeleg at det er ho. Han kjenne frysingane krypa øve heile ryggen, i det Olsen stille seg ved sidan av han.

«Ho heite Elisabeth Svendsen, og er 35 år gammal. Ugift og utan born, jobbe så frilansfotograf. Me tok jo bilete av alle så var i Karlsens gravferd, det er PST-standard, og alle vart lagt i mappa hans. Då Olav teikna ho og du bekrefta at det var same dama så fann me fram bileta igjen. Og der var ho»

«Kven er det, er det kjærasten hans?»

«Ja, Isak, det er ho. Eller var. Me har snakka med foreldra hennar, dei ikkje har hatt kontakt med ho dei siste fem åra. Dei bekrefta det, og at ho vart knust då han døyde. Vart aldri den same igjen, og braut all kontakt med foreldra og resten av familien sin»

Isak kan ikkje for det, han kjenne medkjensla fara gjennom seg. Kjenne sorga øve kor fælt det må vera å mista den ein elske. Samtidig kjenne han sinne, sinne øve at ho har lete det gå ut øve han og Even.

«Foreldra fortalte og at dei har ei hytta i Sveio, så me antar at ho har tatt med seg Even der. Me drar til Sveio om 10 minutt»

«Kan eg…du må…dokke må…»

«Nei, Isak»

«Men…eg er jo lege, eg kan hjelpa til»

«Nei, Isak, du kan ikkje få vera med når me rykke ut. Det veit du at du ikkje kan»

Olsens strenge blikk opne ikkje for diskusjon, så Isak prøve ikkje meir. Veit innerst inne at Olsen har rett.

 

Då dei har fare av garde, vert Isak, Jonas og Olav sittande igjen på møterommet. Kikke på kvarandre, kikke på tavla og på alle arka.

Dei drikk litt kaffi og presse ned nokre kringler til, medan dei kikke ut vindauga, kikke i taket, kikke.

Det er nett så det er eit hol i magen til Isak. Eit hol så grev djupare og djupare, og fylles med så mykje redsle og nervøsitet at Isak nesten kaste opp. Jonas prøve å gi han eit oppmuntrande smil, men han får det ikkje heilt til.

Til og med Olav er stille. Ser ut så den normalt skravlesjuke mannen har mista munn og mæle. Kanskje lika greitt tenke Isak, kva er det å seia liksom?

Dei går ein time.

Sekundvisaren tikke så høgt at det kjennes ut så gjenlyd i Isaks hjarta. Han svelg på galle og tårer, og ber enda ein gong til gudar han ikkje trur på om at Even må vera ok.

_Hald ut, baby, dei er på veg. Eg elske deg._

Det går 10 minutt til.

Isak går på toalettet, har drukke så mykje kaffi at det kjennes ut så han tisse i fleire minutt. Vaske henda og ser på seg sjølv i spegelen. Vidopne augo, så er heilt blanke. Han er heilt bleik og håret er skittent.

Bryr seg ikkje.

Det går 17 minutt til, og hòlet i magen er så stort at det kjennes ut så det er på veg ut av ryggen. Hjarta dunke forferdeleg hardt og han kjenne kaldsveitta renna. Fikle med gifteringen, vrir den rundt og rundt. Får eit medfølande blikk frå Jonas.

Tenke på orda inni ringen. Tenke på ektemannen sin. Tenke.

Då telefonen til Olav ringe høyrest det ut så ein brannalarm så ule, og hjarta til Isak stogge. Han trekk pusten djupt og forberede seg.

Olav nikke, seie ja nokre gonger, før han legge på.

Smile stort til Isak og Jonas. Smile større enn Isak har sett nokon gong.

«Dei har funne Even, han er ved bevistheit og har det etter forholda bra»

 

 


	10. Mild sumarvind

Even ligg å kikke på han.

Hans livs kjærleik. Den finaste han veit om. Isaken hans så får hjarta til å hoppa øve eit slag i ny og ne. Så kan få han mo i knea med eit blikk, eit kjærteikn, eit smil.

Han sitt i ein stol ved sida av sjukehussenga og søv. Har eit teppe øve seg ser Even med glede, då frys han i alle fall ikkje. Han ser svært fredeleg ut, ser ut så han søv godt utan vonde draumar.

Lage dei låge snorkeljodane så Even elske. Han er dei einaste i heile verda så får høyra dei, den einaste så får sjå Isak sånn. Mjuk og roleg, avslappa og fin. Han er så utruleg vakker, ser ut så ein liten engel der han ligg.

Even trudde eit augeblink at han aldri skulle få sjå han igjen. Aldri få halda kjærasten sin, kyssa han og bevega seg i den deilige kroppen hans. Aldri få le, bada, laga middag og gå på kontoret saman.

Han hadde vore så sint, frustrert og redd då han gjekk heimanfrå. Gjekk frå Isaken sin. Trava rundt i snøen og tenkte på alt det han hadde fortalt, då han møtte på ho. Naturfotografen så lurte på om han kunne hjelpa ho nede ved hamna. Hadde litt problem med eit stativ og noko beskyttelsestoff så ikkje ville festa seg.

Hadde sjølvsagt sagt ja, måtte jo hjelpa til. Dei hadde småsnakka litt på vegen ned, ho hadde fortalt at ho jobba med ein serie med naturbilete frå Rogaland. Det var noko med det ville veret så fasinerte ho, det skifta så fort og varierte så mykje.

Nede på hamna hadde han ikkje sett noko stativ og forstod ikkje heilt kvar det stod, då han hadde snudd seg rundt for å sjå på ho. Skulle til å spørja kvar ho hadde satt det, då han såg det.

Hatet i augo hennar.

Ho hadde løfta armen før han i det heile tatt fekk sjanse å reagera. Det gjekk kanskje 2 sekund før han kjende ei skarp smerte i tinningen. Han kjende blodet renna ned øve kinnet, kjende på redsla. Det siste han høyrde før alt vart svart var ein kaklande latter.

Han hadde vakna opp kald og litt våt i noko så såg ut så ei hytta. Satt på eit iskaldt golv med henda festa bak ryggen med tau. Kjende at det verka i tinningen, kjende det størkna blodet på kinnet og verk i det eine handleddet.

Munnen hadde vore heilt tørr og hovudet tungt, det hadde kjent ut som om han fått nokre tablettar. Hadde kjend seg ør og fortumla, hadde forsøkt å orientera seg. Det hadde ikkje vore ein ljod å høyra, med unntak av det hamrande hjarta hans.

Han hadde lurt på om han var aleine i hytta, lurt på kvar dama var. Hadde kjent ei iskald frykt fara gjennom han då han byrja å sjå for seg at ho var tilbake på Røvær. For å gjera noko med Isak.

Tårene hadde trilla ned på kinnet idet ei dør hadde opna seg og dama hadde komen ut. Lettesen hadde fylt hjarta hans med varme, med takknemlegheit. Isak var ok. Så lenge Isaken hans var ok skulle han takla alt.

Ho hadde sete seg ned på ein stol og sagt at ho heite Elisabeth. Fortalt han historia si. Om ein stormande og vakker kjærleik, ein sånn så ein berre opplev ein gong i livet. Sverre Karlsen. Elisabeths store kjærleik. Ho visste kven han var, kva han gjorde, det spelte inga rolle for ho. Ho elska han med alt ho hadde, og han elska ho.

Dei levde saman, elska og laga middag. Snakka om å få born, lo masse og dansa. Alt hadde endra seg den dagen Sverre hadde sett eit bilete på Instagram, eit bilete så hadde gjort han rasande. Han hadde fortalt ho om Isak, legestudenten så hadde tysta, fortalt politiet alt han hadde sett den dagen i restauranten.

Sverre hadde laga planar, drog til Røvær med våpen og tankar om hemn. Elisabeth hadde vore livredd, heilt sikker på at han ikkje kom attende.Hadde hatt ein diger klump i magen i fleire dagar til den vart erstatta av tårer og sjokk då telefonen hadde komen.

Det hadde gått eit år, deretter to. Då hadde den overveldande og altoppslukande sorga sloppe litt taket, og ho kjende at ho kunne pusta igjen. Hadde byrja å planlegga og plotta hemna si.

Ho hadde ledd den fæle og kaklande latteren sin då ho fortalte Even kor gøy det hadde vore å skremma Isak. Følgja med på han, sjå kor redd og bekymra han var, kor mykje han såg seg øve skuldra heile tida.

Even måtte lukka augo då han tenkte på augo hennar idet ho hadde sagt at ho gleda seg til å fullføre hemna si. Dei hadde vore heilt svarte, kjenslelause og fulle av sorg. Såg ut så eit menneskje så hadde mista alt og ikkje hadde noko å tapa.

Ho hadde deretter reise seg frå stolen og gått ut ytterdøra. Even hadde inga aning kor lenge ho hadde vore vekke, men plutseleg hadde døra gått opp med eit brak og det hadde kome politi inn.

Deretter hadde alt gått i eit samansurium av ljos, ljodar og smerte. Dei hadde køyrt han til Haugesund sjukehus der han hadde fått av seg dei kalde kleda og vorten behandla av Dr. Eriksen. Ho hadde sydd, plastra og gipsa, saman med nokre sjukepleierar.

Ho hadde plassert han på eit einerom, med eit varmeteppe øve dyna og veske intravenøst i armen. Hadde snakka med roleg og varm stemme, akkurat så hans Isak alltid gjorde.

Even hadde forsøkt så veldig hardt for å halda augo opne til Isak kom. Måtte sjå han, kyssa han. Men han hadde fått smertestillande så gjorde han trøyt. Det siste han hadde sett for seg før augo glei igjen var grøne augo. Dei finaste i heile verda.

Dei så såg på han no.

Med alle verdas kjærkeik og varme i seg.

Dei fyltest med tårer, og Even fekk vondt i hjarta. Kjende på det det dårlege samvitet, kjende på hundrevis av ting.

«Hei, kjærasten min»

«Hei, Even min»

Isak tørka på tårer og reiste seg opp frå stolen. Såg ut så han hadde forferdeleg lyst å hoppa i senga, halda Even og aldri sleppa, samtidig så det såg ut så han var livredd for å gjera Even noko vondt.

«Kom og legg deg her, kjærasten min, ingenting gjer vondt når du er med meg»

Isaks augo fylles med tårer igjen, men han går bort til senga. Stryk litt øve dyna før han legg seg ned ved sida av Even. Legg den eine handa si på kinnet hans, stryk med mjuke bevegelsar, lene seg forsiktig fram. Kysse han mjukt og forsiktig, nett så han er ein skatt så må vernas.

Legg deretter den eine armen rundt Even, bevege andletet ned mot halsen og skuldra før dei fyrste hulka kjem. Dei er heilt låge, men dei skjer gjennom Even så glas. Han kysse Isak i håret, sjushe og kviskre at han er i orden, han er her, eg elske deg. Elske deg høgare enn himmelen.

Det renn nokon tårer sjå Even og, han kjenne på ei enorm takksemd for å ver attende i Isaks armar, attende sjå Isaken sin. Han veit at dei må snakka om det så har skjedd dei siste dagane, snakka om å ikkje halda ting skjult, men det kan dei gjera seinare.

No skal dei berre halda. Og kyssa.

 

Då Isak vakne litt seinare går det nokre sekund før han innser at han er tilbake i Evens armar igjen. Det fylle han med ei intenst glede, og hjarta hans hoppe øve eit par slag.

Han kikke på Even, kikke på den fine mannen sin. Han søv fortsatt, og det gjer Isak glad. Han treng det, kroppen treng å slappa av etter dei siste dagane.

Isak stryk han forsiktig øve kinnet og kjenne på panna. Den er litt varm og Isak tenkte at han nok har litt feber. Det er ikkje noko overrasking om Even vert sjuk etter dette her, han var svært kald då han kom inn på sjukehuset.

Finaste Even hans. Hjarta svulme av kjærleik, av takksemd og glede. Kysse han mjukt og forsiktig, smile litt for seg sjølv. Han veit at dei må snakka saman om den siste veka, snakka om det å snakka saman. Men det kan venta, no har dei all den tid i heile verda.

Even blinke litt med augo, før han opne dei opp og ser Isak. Ser på han som om han er sola, månen, stjernene og alt det gode som finnes i verda.

Det blikket der.

Det er han det einaste så får sjå i heile vide verda. Går det an å kjenna seg meir elska en han gjer? Isak er ikkje sikker, men han hope at alle får kjenna på ei sånn kjensle.

«Eg elske deg, Even min, elske deg høgare enn himmelen»

«Eg elske deg og, Isaken min, i det uendelege»

Dei mjuke kyssa har akkurat djupna seg då det banke på døra og Olsen kjem inn. Han smile lett når han ser dei, som om synet gjer han glad. Han sett seg ned i stolen ved sida av senga, og Isak sett seg litt opp.

«Eg ville berre sjekka korleis det går med deg, Even»

Even sett seg litt opp i senga og Isak hjelp han med putene og armen. Held handa hans medan Even fortell. Fortell at han har det fint, har eit brote handledd, nokre sting i panna, vondt i hovudet og magen. Kjenne og at han byrje å verta sjuk, men at han kjenne seg heldig.

«Det er godt å høyra at du er ok, Even. Og du er jo i trygge hender med eigen doktor»

Så blunke godaste Olsen og ler. Ler skikkeleg godt, og Isak veit ikkje heilt kvar han skal kikka. Trur han har høyrt Olsens latter ein gong før. Han har ein fin og mørk latter, han burde le meir.

«Eg ville og oppdatere dykk om saka. Elisabeth Svendsen vart erklært død for to timar sidan. Etter at me fant deg Even, vart ho oppdaga på butikken i Førde. Ho forsøkte å køyra frå betjentane, men vart skutt i magen. Kirurgane klarde ikkje å stogga blødinga»

Det er heilt stilt i rommet.

Olsen ser tankefull ut og Isak veit ikkje heilt korleis han skal kjenna seg. Er det lov å kjenna seg letta øve at marerittet er over? Kan ein kjenna sorg øve nokon så haldt på å ta frå deg din livs kjærleik?

Han kjenne ei varm hand i si, ei så stryk han forsiktig. Han ser på Even, ser på dei varme blå augo. Som så mange gonger før er det akkurat så han kan lesa tankane til Isak. Han kviskre at Isak kan kjenna på båe ting, det er heilt lov.

Olsen kremte litt før han reise seg opp, må dra tilbake til Oslo og ein ny sak. Isak klemme han og kviskre takk, før han inviter Olsen på besøk til Røvær ei helg. Han må jo ta turen og nyta øya utan at det er noko drama. På veg ut døra rope han at det skal han gjera, før dei høyre latteren hans igjen.

Det får dei til å le. Før dei kysse litt meir. Held litt og kviskre.

Dei er ok no. Meir enn ok.

 

Dei neste dagane ligg Even i senga deira i det raude huset. Har, som Isak spådde, vorten sjuk. Ligg unna både ei dyna og teppe, medan han halvsøv. Kjenne det er godt å ligga i den varme bobla og la kroppen helast. Høyre litt på ljodane i huset, høyre på Isak.

Høyre på Isak så passe på han. Gir han vatn, te og vaske andletet hans når det vert for sveit. Isaken sin, så lage suppa til han og held han. Kviskre kjærlege ord og les frå boka deira.

Jonas vart sjå dei ein dag, men så måtte han reisa heim att til Eva og borna. Dei hadde snakka om besøk i påsken, og Jonas hadde lova å snakka med Eva om det. Det kom sjølvsagt litt an på forma hennar, men så langt i graviditeten var den veldig fin.

Det kom ein straum med folk innom dei, men det var få så fekk komma inn på soverommet deira. Han var tross alt, full av feber. Olav, Pettersen, og Mari var dei einaste, og det haldt meir enn nok. Men Even høyrde det. Høyrde alle stemmane frå etasjen under. Ljodane av spørsmål, av bekymring, av glede.

Det kom og ei straum av matlukt opp til han, så vanleg hadde alle mat med seg når dei kom på besøk. Dei kom sikkert til å ha mat til påsken, men det var jo hyggeleg at folk brydde seg. Even kjende på takknemlegheita øve å bu på Røvær med alle dei fine folka.

Dei brukte og dagane til å snakka saman. Verkeleg snakka saman. Låg i senga og fortalte, snakka om dei siste vekene. Dei gret og unnskyldte, tørka på tårer og haldt. Fortalte om korleis dei hadde kjend det, om det dårlege samvitet og vonde kjenslene.

Vart svært intime og hudlause medan dei snakka om kjenslene for kvarandre, snakka om alle tinga dei elska sjå den andre. Hadde båe kjend eit valdsamt behov for å vere nære, så dei hadde latt kroppane ta øve. Heilt varsamt og forsiktig hadde dei vogga saman der i senga. I oasen, i bobla der kjærleiken deira hela alt.

Den så tole alt, held ut alt, den så er deira.

 

 

Isak sitt på kontoret ein sein ettermiddag og gjer ferdig nokre notat. Det er fredag og han glede seg til å komma heim. Han og Even skal laga pizza og sjå den nyaste sesongen av Homeland. På sundag kjem Mari på middag, då skal han laga kumle.

Det banke lett på døra og han rope kom inn. Lure på om det er Robert eller Astrid, men er ganske sikker på at dei har gått heim for dagen. Kikke mot døra så glir opp.

I døra står Even.

I full politiuniform med eit lurt smil og eit rampete blikk. Kikke på han med dei intense blå augo sine og lar tunga gli sakte øve leppene.

Det gjer noko med Isak, med kroppen hans. Sånn så det alltid gjer. Even er den einaste så kan gjer det med han, den einaste han treng.

«Dr. Bech Nesheim, eg er her for undersøkinga mi»

Han blunke på den løgne måten sin og smile bredt. Går bort og sett seg på benken. Isak reise seg og går bort til han, stille seg heilt inntil mannen sin.

«Kva kan eg hjelpa deg med, kvar gjer det vondt?»

Det gnistre i augo hans, det blå har byrja å endra farge. Heile andletet ljose av kjærleik, varme, glede og lyst.

Han tek tak i den eine handa til Isak, stryk den litt før han legg den nedanfor beltespenna. Der det allereie er litt hardt.

«Her, her gjer det vondt. Kan du hjelpa meg med det?»

Evens stemme er låg og mørk, den sende signal til magen hans. Til kuken. Sende signal øve alt.

«Ja, det kan eg. Kvar dag for resten av livet»

«Resten av livet er akkurat det eg var ute etter"

«Så fint då, det er det så er resepten på dette problemet»

Even smile, smile med heile seg, og augo hans er så intense at det er nesten så Isak ikkje klare å sjå på dei. Men berre nesten.

Han kysse mannen sin mjukt, stryk han litt øve kinnet. Kviskre kjærlege ord.

«Resten av livet, kjærasten min»

«Resten av livet, Even min»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Då forlet me Even og Isak på Røvær for denne gong 😊 Det er ikkje så lenge til turen går attende, då vert det dramafritt og møkje koselegt så skal skje 😊❤ Dei fortjen jo det no etter alt drama dei har hatt ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for at DU ha lese, til alle så har gitt kudos og til alle så har lagt igjen fine, varme og fantastisk flotte kommentarar 😊😊😍😍 Eg sett pris på kvar einaste ein av dei, er både rørt og takknemlig 😊❤


End file.
